


When We First Met

by ThatWriterRose



Series: When I Told Our Story (Jacob x OC) [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Christmas, Complicated Relationships, Controlling, Dates, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Hook-Up, Jealousy, New Years, Obsession, Police, Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Toxic Relationship, ghosting, i'll add more tags as I go i swear, well sort of you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: It started 10 years earlier with a man and a woman in a bar. Heather is a medical school student with a lot to prove and Jacob is a mysterious older man she wants to get to know. What she doesn't realize is how much more invested he will be than her and what he'll do to get what he wants.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> some notes before i begin!  
> \- the oc is a character i roleplay as so if she seems familiar to you then yes that's me i wanted to give her an au and decided to post said au on ao3 what i'm saying is i didn't steal her idea  
> \- i'm not the best at keeping up with multi-chapter fanfics (as you can tell by my man one chapter fics) so if anyone would like to be my motivation buddy please message me! i'm gonna try to write as often as my work schedule will let me but someone that could motivate me and i could motivate would be great
> 
> thank you for reading i hope you enjoy!

Heather has never been inside of Whistling Beaver Brewery before as it was not something that her family did. Her mother didn’t drink and her father was always too busy to be there. Still, they were both working today so she figured it was as good a day as any to go in. Entering the brewery it didn’t take long for someone to recognize there.

“I’m pretty sure the last time I saw ya you were all knobby knees and scraped elbows, Heather.” The woman pipes up from behind the bar. “You really grew up didn’t you- all curves and my god she even got boobs who knew that’d happen. You were such a little string bean growing up.” She adds with a laugh.

Heather feels her cheeks grow hot as the woman gives her description. It was true she had always been an awkward kid growing up but she was not that awkward girl now. Even still she hated when people pointed it out not knowing why it was a big deal. “Yeah I mean that’s what happens I guess.” She agrees with a bit of a nervous laugh.

Heather makes her way up to the bar and has a seat hoping that they’ll drop the how big you’ve gotten talk sometime soon.

“Oh come on now Lynette you’ve got the poor woman embarrassed she’s about as red as a tomato.” A man observers which only makes Heather blush more.

God, maybe it was a mistake for her to get a drink here. Before she could decide her escape route the man motioned for her to sit next to him. He was an older man maybe in his late 30s or so sitting at a barstool. His hair ginger and face covered in what looked like old burns. Heather tried not to stare though she must have done so for too long as the man piped up.

“I don’t bite y’know I figured I could buy you a drink or something- save you from Lynette.” The man tells her voice a stage whisper before he flashes a grin.

“I think I’d like that.” Heather agrees before she moves to the barstool next to him. “I’m Heather by the way- Heather Moore.”

“Nice to meet you Heather I’m Jacob Seed.” Jacob tells her. “So what do you drink Heather?”

“I really don’t drink much I mean I tried some watered down beers at a frat party once- a bit of wine?” She tells him before she shrugs unsure of what the right answer was.

Jacob lets out a chuckle as he listens to the girl speak. He had probably tried his first beer when he was 10 years old. Then he had tried most of the harder stuff by the time he was in high school. With parents who didn’t care it was easy to sneak into the liquor cabinet.

“Isn’t the whole point of college supposed to party- skip class to go to keggers or some shit?” Jacob asks curiously. He hadn’t done it but that’s what he’d heard from others. He turns to order two drinks figuring to start her off with cheap beer figuring she should dip her toes in.

“I started college when I was 16 so it wasn’t about keg parties and stuff like that it was just school for me no parties,” Heather explains to him. She hadn’t done any of that in high school either she had skipped grades and never felt like she fit in with the kids her age or the ones she was in school with. Now that she’d graduated pre-med and moved on she was starting to feel more comfortable around her peers.

“Oh, so you’re a smart girl then,” Jacob tells her before sliding over one of the beers to her. “Are you going to be a scientist- teach people stuff in a type of science an old guy like me wouldn’t understand?”

Heather laughs and shakes her head. “No, I’m going to be a doctor- well a surgeon actually.” She takes a sip of the beer and her nose wrinkles clearly not liking the taste of it. He laughs again before he has a sip of his own beer.

“That bad huh?” He asks clearly amused by the look. He doesn’t mind the shit even if it tastes like piss it gets the job done so he takes the good with the bad.

“No it’s fine I’ll just have to you know get used to it,” Heather tells him before she has another sip. She wants to gag but she keeps her calm. There’s no way she’ll let herself look like any more of a loser in front of this guy than she already has. “I’m sorry I haven’t shut up about myself I mean I only asked you your name.”

Jacob shrugs clearly not minding it. He was a private man he didn’t spend much time talking about himself with anyone but especially not strangers. “The night is young I’m sure we can find some time to talk about me. For now, I want to hear more about this doctor thing what made you want to start?” He asks, turning to fully face her ready to just listen to this girl go on a tangent.

“Yeah- yeah you’re right I guess we’ll just talk about you next. I could talk about it if you don’t mind a long story.” Heather tells him. She finishes the beer in one swig before setting the glass down. She needed something in her system if she was going to tell this story.


	2. Walking Home Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this in the first chapter but in the beginning when they first meet Heather is 22 and Jacob is 37. This means when the game actually starts they'll be 32 and 47 respectively. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Heather stumbles a bit swearing as she feels her heel snap. She shouldn’t be surprised by this they’re cheap heels, something she’d bought with a bit of extra money from a paycheck maybe a few dollars. Still, she liked them and now she’d have to go home and fix them.

“Hold on there I’ve got ya,” Jacob tells her helping her lift her foot to take off the shoe. “Are you always this clumsy or just when you’re shit faced?”

She takes off the other heel handing that and the broken heel to him. “I am five foot eleven inches tall of course I was always clumsy. You can’t tell me you are graceful mister six foot something.”

“Six foot four- not to brag or anything,” Jacob tells her with a bit of a smirk.

“Yeah, mister six foot four are you really graceful then?” Heather asks him again after the new correction to her statement.

“I mean I’m not gonna be in the ballet but I sure as hell am not tripping over my shoes like you,” Jacob tells her with a laugh. He doesn’t mind it though because it makes the walk home far more entertaining than if he had done it alone.

Heather rolls her eyes not believing that for a second. “So you never had that awkward kid phase that’s so bullshit everyone had the awkward kid phase.” Hers had been horrible she had been exactly how Lynette had said all scraped knees and lanky limbs when she had been younger.

“Now I never said that I was just saying I didn’t do this during my awkward kid phase or my adult phase.” He tells her before holding up her broken heel to show her. “Then again I didn’t go trotting around in a lot of these things why do you wear them you’ve clearly got the height already.”

“Well, I like being taller those make me…. actually, they make your height six foot four. Most men are shorter than that and so I tower over them it’s the best thing ever. They’re all girls shouldn’t be taller than me I’m so insecure blah blah blah.” Heather explains to him. She remembered growing up hearing everyone tell her to never wear heels. She never understood why until men started to point out that she was just too tall for them. Rather than listen to them it made her want to slap on a pair of heels just to spite them.

Jacob nods understanding completely why she would want that. “You can tower over me anytime I think it’s hot as shit. Anyone that doesn’t like that is an asshole.” Anyone who didn’t want a girl that was taller than him was a dumbass.

“Well I don’t know if I have any heels that make me taller than you but I’ll keep an eye out for some.” Heather jokes to him. She has to look away to the trees nearby to hide her blush. Sure she’d been complimented before but it was never being called sexy but especially not by someone who makes her as nervous as he seems to make her.

“Sounds like a plan to me just come and find me if you ever find those,” Jacob tells her before he looks over at her. Her head is turned away and a veil of black hair hides her face but he has a feeling she’s blushing again. He thinks it’s sweet he has never had anyone blushing over him. Maybe before he’d gone to war but after all the scars and shit he only got nasty or judgemental looks. “Hell you can just come find me any time.”

Heather nervously tucks her hair behind her ear before she turns to look at him. “Well I’m not sure if I have a way to find you are you from around here?”

“Oh shit we didn’t do that part did we- hold on.” Jacob tells her before he stops and reaches into his pocket for his phone. “Do you have your phone?”

“Yeah! Yeah I have my phone hold on.” Heather tells him before she reaches down to her little bag she’d brought with her to the brewery. She fishes through a sea of chapstick and tiny essentials before procuring her phone. “Okay there we go how about we just trade?” 

Jacob nods and hands her his phone before taking hers. He looks at the background for a moment seeing her with an older woman smiling. They had the same tanned skin and dark eyes so he had to assume this was her mother. He stopped looking at it and instead put his phone number into her contacts before handing it back.

Heather gives him back his phone before putting her phone back into her purse. “Why don’t you have a picture on the background of your phone?” She asks curiously. It had been the generic one that came with the phone that no one kept their phone.

“Yeah I don’t spend a lot of time thinking about phone backgrounds,” Jacob tells her. He didn’t mess much with his phone unless it was his siblings calling anyway so he didn’t care much.

“Well maybe you should I mean come on you live in all of this it deserves lots of pictures!” Heather tells him before she motions to the scenery around them stumbling again as she did so. Jacob quickly reaches over and stabilizes her so she doesn’t fall on her ass.

“I think it’s time you get to bed before you take us both down, sweetheart.” Jacob tells her before he looks around. “Which way are we heading again?”

Heather moves her hand to where his was around her waist helping to stabilize herself. “Oh that yeah okay my parents cabin is up near the mountains over there actually we’re pretty close.” She tells him before she points out the cabin.

“Perfect okay I think I can get you there without too much more hassle.” Jacob tells her as he looks to the cabin. He keeps his hand on her waist and walks with her towards the cabin. It’s a nice little place so clearly they’re doing something right out here.

Finally they make it there to her front door and they stop at the top of the steps. Jacob holds out her heels and the broken piece of heel for her to take. Heather takes them and pauses for a moment looking up at him. She thinks about kissing him and even leans up to do it before he puts his hand on her other hip to guide her into stopping.

“If you decide you want to do that when you’re sober call me up. Not when you can barely handle walking though,” Jacob tells her with a small smile. He turns and knocks on the front door before he lets go of her and heads down the steps away from the house.

The porch light turns on and the front door opens as Heather’s mother comes out with a small smile. “Hey sweetheart did you have a good time?” The woman asks before reaching for her daughter’s arm to guide her in.

Heather looks back watching as Jacob walks away before she turns to look at her mother. “Yeah it was a lot of fun but I’m ready for bed.” She tells her mother.

The woman laughs letting her daughter in before locking the door and turning off the front line. “Yeah, lets get you to bed before we have any other clothing related disasters.” She agrees as she takes her daughters broken heel from her making a note to fix that in the morning.

“I think that’s for the best I like this dress way too much to rip it.” Heather agrees before letting her mother take her down the hall to her bedroom so she could get some much needed sleep.


	3. In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sexual topics mentioned in this chapter

“Fuck- you look amazing in those heels, sweetheart.’ Jacob tells her, eyes filled with lust as he looks Heather up and down.

Heather is feeling bold suddenly and makes her way over to him with a bold smirk on her face. “Is there anything else that you like?” She asks him with a raised brow.

“I think I need a better view if I’m gonna see anything else.” Jacob insists before he grabs hold of her dress tearing the front of it open. His lips move to his skin kissing anywhere that he can reach.

As Jacob starts to move lower Heather’s fingers tangle into his ginger locks. Her eyes close and she lets out a moan he’s so amazing and god she can’t get enough of him. He pushes her back into bed and she opens her eyes to look at him but suddenly he’s not there but her mother is?

Heather snaps back to reality realizing she’s in her childhood bedroom and it had all been a very detailed dream. The next thing that she realizes is how bright it is god why is it so bright? Her head is killing her and she knows this has to be a hangover. “Mom, what are you doing in here?” She asks as she tries to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

“I waited as long as I could but my mom is calling for you.” Her mother tells her.

“Mom just tell her I’m sick the room is spinning,” Heather tells her as she groans moving to rub her temples.

“I tried but apparently you haven't been taking her calls at school.” Her mother tells her before she puts the phone back to her ear. “She’s awake mom she’s right here okay yeah I’ll talk to you in a bit bye.” She tells her mother before holding the phone out to Heather.

Heather opens her mouth to protest but before she can though the phone is thrust in her face and she has no choice. She takes the phone and gives her mother a look before she smiles. “Hi, nana it’s good to talk to you how have you been?”

“Your dad is downstairs making a hangover breakfast whenever you finish. Love you sweetheart.” Her mother whispers, pressing a kiss to Heather’s temple before heading downstairs.

A few minutes later Heather comes back downstairs and hands her mom the phone. “Nana had to go grab tea with her friends from her card group but she says hi.” She makes her way over to the stover where her dad is standing and steals a piece of toast from a plate before sitting down.

“So how was Josephine? I haven’t seen her much other than in the patrol car riding around.” Her father asks as he puts some breakfast on a plate.

“Well she goes by Joey she hasn’t gone by Josephine since she was 6 years old. She actually ended up being on call for the night so I went by myself.” Heather tells her father. She gets back up and pours her coffee before taking one of the plates of breakfast and sitting back down.

“Is that where you met the man who brought you home?” Her mother asks curiously before getting her own coffee.

Heather feels herself blush as she thinks about Jacob. ‘I’ll need a better view if I’m gonna anything else’ she remembers from her dream which makes her blush even more. It was just a dream but the thought of it was enough to get her heated. “Yeah, I met him at the bar his name is Jacob.”

“Oh, that Seed family? They seem alright except that brother Joseph he seems batshit.” Her father tells her as he sits down.

Heather is eating her breakfast when she hears a little ding from her phone. She tries to look at it casually but part of her is hoping that it’s Jacob. She turns it over as she has a bite of eggs.

[text message: jacob] so what do you say do you still want to kiss me, sweetheart?

She nearly chokes on her eggs god this man makes her so flustered. She sets her phone down on the table and has a few more bites of her breakfast leaving it half eaten. “Sorry I’ve got to head out I promised to get lots of pictures of everything for my roommate back at school.” She tells her parents before she drinks the rest of her coffee.

“Okay sweetheart well take one of my cameras we’ll develop them later.” Her mother tells her.

Shit now she really has to maybe a photography excuse wasn’t so great when her mother was a wildlife photographer. “Okay, mom thank you.” She puts her plate in the sink before heading to her room to get dressed. 

On the way back she picks up one of her mom’s cameras before she texts Jacob back. 

Jacob picks up his phone seeing a new message on the screen. 

[text message: heather] maybe you should meet in fall’s end to find out

Jacob smirks maybe he’ll have to do that.


	4. Picture Perfect Moment

Heather had on sunglasses and felt a bit better with a full stomach and a few Tylenol to help. She could still feel the hangover lingering but she had to suck it up to meet Jacob again. She thought about that dream for a moment but had to brush it aside there’s no way she would let that slip when they were talking to each other.

“What are you up to over there?” Jacob asks as he watches up looking over at the girl where she stands.

Heather turns to look at him and smiles showing her mother’s camera from where it hung around her neck. “My roommate back at school is from Brooklyn she doesn’t see a lot of this. She begged me for some good shots to hang on the walls when I get back.”

Jacob moves closer tracing his fingers on the underside of the camera and nodding. It was a beautiful little town he would give her that he enjoyed seeing it especially up here in the Mountain area. “Well, why am I here then?” He asks curiously.

“I said I’d show her all the good stuff and you are just that,” Heather tells him before snapping a picture of him before he can react.

It surprises Jacob no one has done anything like that in a while. He would never admit it but he insecure about the way he looked. He didn’t really want his picture taken but seeing that smile on her face he could let it slide this once. “Yeah, I won’t be something worth putting in a frame, sweetheart.”

“I’ll be the judge of that when I develop it,” Heather tells him with a smile.

“So we’re hiking then?” Jacob asks looking around for a good place to start. He didn’t mind going walking it was a good way to clear his head.

“Yeah let’s go this way,” Heather tells him as she points on a path. “My mother used to take me this way when she wanted to photograph I know the path pretty well.”

Jacob nods and makes his way to the path she had pointed out. He had been down it a few times he didn’t know it like the back of his hand but he didn’t think he’d end up lost. “Head the way then sweetheart.” He tells her, motioning for her to move ahead of him to be the tour guide.

Heather walks ahead looking at the scenery as they go along. She stops once and a while to snap a picture actually wanting to get a few good ones for her roommate. As she's walking she feels hands on her hips to stop her.

Jacob leans in close whispering in her ear.”Look over there.” He whispers before pointing out a deer roaming through the woods.

Heather raises the camera slowly and gets a few shots of it before it hears them and runs off. “That was amazing I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a shot like that before.” She tells him before turning around to look at him with a proud grin. As she turns to face him his hands are still settled on her hips. She looks up for a few long moments before she leans in and kisses him.

Jacob is surprised but he moves one hand to settle on the small of her back keeping her in the embrace as he enjoys the kiss. After a few moments, they slowly pull away. Heather lets out a breathless wow and Jacob laughs. Before they realize it they’re kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story so far! How are you guys feeling about it? Please leave a comment with how you like it or maybe what you think should happen. I appreciate all the positive feedback so far you guys rock.


	5. One for me One for you

Jacob almost felt like a teenager as they kissed. He moves and she’s pressed against a tree hands slowly starting to wander as their kiss got deeper. After a few minutes he pulls away smiling at the girl moving to smooth down her hair and fix it as he catches his breath.

Heather smiles up at him moving to trace her fingers over his jawline as she tries to process what had happened. They had been making out in her dream just a little while ago and now here they were. “That was…”

“Yeah that was something wasn’t it?” Jacob asks with a bit of a smirk lingering on his lips.

“I should get more pictures you know make sure I’ve got a variety.” Heather tells him, suddenly feeling so embarrassed. She was probably a horrible kisser she had only kissed a few people in her life so no doubt he’d want an out.

“Yeah of course let's see if we can find anything else for you to snap photos of.” Jacob tells her.

“Wait you want to go with me?” Heather asks, a surprised tone to her words.

“Oh come on am I really that bad that you’re trying to run me off?” Jacob jokes.

Heather blushes again, god why does she blush so much around this man. “No- no of course not! I just thought I was a dreadful kisser and you were looking for an excuse to run.”

“I’m not looking for an excuse to run you are a fantastic kisser I promise.” Jacob tells her before he leans in to kiss the girl again. His hands settle on her hips keeping her close as he kisses her.

This time Heather knows she’s not terrible so she doesn’t feel as nervous. Her hands move from resting on his shoulders to on his chest. Jacob pulls away from the kiss and starts to press them down her neck.. Heather’s heart is racing and her eyes close in awe of how he made her feel. Jacob’s hands move to her top starting to unbutton the top buttons.

Heather pulls away and looks up at him with a smile. “I really want to do this at some point but I barely know you- and the woods is probably not the best pace for it. We don’t want a bear to come over and investigate or something.”

Jacob laughs before nodding at her. “Those are valid reasons sorry I should have said something before all of this it was just heat of the moment.”

Heather felt like melting as he spoke she knew he would be trouble for her but she didn’t care one bit. Instead she buttoned her shirt back up and moved to stand next to him. “Well let’s get the rest of my photos and maybe we can get to know each other.”

Jacob smiles and moves to let his hand absently drape down his waist he moves to turn her in the direction they were going. “That sounds like a great idea what do you want to know?”

Heather lifts her camera and takes a photo of some trees. “What are you doing here in town. I’ve never seen you here before.”

“My family just moved to town a few months ago. We bought a few struggling businesses out and we’re helping to run them.” Jacob explains to her before looking over at her. “Do you ever plan on coming back here or is it just a holiday thing?”

“Just a holiday thing. I love my parents so much but I feel like I could help more people if I left the small town to go somewhere else.” Heather explains to him. She didn’t want to end up stuck like everyone else she’d grown up with seemed to be. She refused to end up stuck when she had so much that could help her to get to bigger places. “So what are you helping to run?”

“Sacred Skies Youth Camp. It was a bit rundown so we’re fixing it up for the next summer season.” Jacob tells her. He’s never been crazy about kids but he’s just fixing up a place it’s something he didn’t mind doing he’d been doing construction work on and off for years so he could do it.

“Sacred Skies! I went there a few summers it was always one of my favorite things growing up.” Heather tells him with a smile. She’d never fit in but at the summer camp she could just have fun with all the other kids her age.

“Well you’ll have to come see how we’re doing maybe you could even help us we’re about to do some painting or the mess hall.” Jacob suggests to her.

“Alright painting I can do but if you suggest I use a hammer or a saw you are in for some real trouble.” Heather admits with a smile knowing that she’s a disaster at doing anything involving home renovation. She’ll save him the time he’d spend fixing her mess by telling him not to trust her with a hammer.

“I’ll keep that in mind how about Friday then? I promise to hide the heavy machinery before you get there.” Jacob tells her with a grin.

Heather gives him a playful shove before she lets out a laugh. “You don’t even want to know what I’d do if you let me near a crane.”

“Oh I maybe I would like to see that.” Jacob taunts back bumping his hip against hers before smiling.

“Well I don’t think I’ll be getting near heavy machinery but I could bring you some of the pictures we take while we’re out here. It could be something to hang up in the counselor's office.” Heather suggests to him. She knows the ones they had hanging up in the counselor’s office were sad the last time that she saw them.

“I would like that but please don’t bring that picture you took of me. I’m surprised that it didn’t break the camera or something.” Jacob tells her.

“Alright I won’t bring in that photo- I’ll just keep it for myself.” Heather tells her before turning to snap another photo of him. “That one I’ll keep for myself as well.” She tells him with a smirk.

Jacob reaches for the camera but Heather is quick to pull away instead snapping another photo of him. “You’re not gonna like what happens when I get a hold of that camera.” He warns her with a grin only teasing her.

“Well you’re going to have to catch me for me to find out then.” Heather tells him before she runs off, turning the camera back to snap one last photo behind her before she bolts off.

“Oh you’re so gonna get it.” Jacob shouts after her before he moves to run after the girl. She may be younger but he is the hunter it won’t take her long to capture her. Sure enough he is right catching up and pulling her into his arms.

Heather lets out a laugh in surprise as he pulls her up before setting her back down. “Now that you’ve got me what are you doing to do?” She asks as she catches her breath.

Jacob smiles and moves to press a kiss to her cheek. Heather turned the camera to face them and takes another picture now of the two of them with his lips on her cheek.

“That picture I’d like to have.” Jacob tells her before turning to give her a kiss on the lips.

Heather smiles and gives him another kiss. “That I can give you but I want something to keep for myself you know.”

Jacob turns her to face him and takes the camera before giving her a kiss on the lips. He snaps a picture of them kissing before he pulls away and gives her the camera back. “That one you can have.”

Heather feels a bit dizzy and her toes curl up in her boots as a giddy smile forms on her lips. “I think that sounds like a perfect idea to me.”


	6. The Darkroom

“I’m heading down to the basement.” Heather calls out as she heads inside. She stands in front of the basement door turing her mother’s makeshift sign to closed so they knew not to come down. 

“Bring me any good ones you’ve got my work locker is looking a little empty these days.” Her father tells her with a smile. He’s home on his lunch break which is usually short. Heather doubts she can get him the photos in time to go back to work but she knows he’ll have them for tomorrow.

“Don’t worry dad I took plenty of photos I’m sure I’ll find a few that you can put in your locker at work.” Heather assures her father before she heads downstairs. 

She would stay and chat but she is eager to get these pictures processed. She had taken quite a few photos while out with Jacob most of nature but the ones of him or the two of them were the ones she was most eager to see. Still this was not a process to be rushed she knew that from the many times her mother had brought her down with her to develop film.

Each photo is beautiful and she knows that there will be plenty for her roommate and her father to have between them. Heather sees the one of the deer start to develop and she thinks of that moment. She can almost feel Jacob’s hands on her guiding her to see it.

She hangs it up to dry along with the others before working on the next one. There are more photos of the two of them or even just him starting to come up and she smiles. Even in photos he makes her heart race and she only wants to see him again. Still she doesn’t want to seem to eager so she will wait until she comes to help him paint.

Instead she’ll pick a few pictures to keep for herself something to remember their day out by. He was just so sweet which she would have never expected from his hard exterior. Around her though he was soft he had kissed her and been sweet. He had also been so hot getting her all heated just thinking about it though she knows now isn’t the time.

“How’s it going down there?” She hears her mother call out from behind the basement door.

“Going great mom lots of good shots.” She calls out before she pulls down the ones of Jacob and the ones they’ve taken together. She looks around for someone to stash them but instead sticks them in a pocket of her jacket. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll give you back the studio.”

“Take your time baby I’ll make dinner when you come back up.” Her mother tells her.

Heather takes one of the photos out of her pocket and looks at it. His lips on her cheek and his arms around her. She’s really falling hard for this man and she doesn’t know what she’s going to do about it. “I’ll be right up, mom.” She calls out before shoving the photo in her pocket and heading upstairs.


	7. Sleepover

Heather comes upstairs ready to turn the sign around when she hears a familiar voice.

“You have room for one more at the dinner table?” 

The brunette whips her head around and immediately grins. “Oh my god, Joey!” She runs over and throws her arms around the other.

“See this is the kind of greeting I like to get.” Joey tells her with a grin before she hugs Heather. “God you’re so tall did you get taller since your last school vacation?”

“No I just think you got a little shorter.” Heather teases before letting go. “Now where were you last night you stood me up at the bar it was so embarrassing.” She teases she adores Joey they have been friends since they were little girls. 

“Sorry I’m still the Rookie so the Sheriff had me stay late to finish a bunch of paperwork.” Joey tells her. “Let me make it up to you though I’m off tonight so we can have a sleepover like we did when we were kids. We can braid each other's hair and watch trashy romance movies.”

“Only if you go grab a bunch of junk food and your comfiest pajamas.” Heather tells her with a grin.

“Already in the car- I figured you couldn’t resist my ploys.” Joey tells her with a wink.

Heather gives Joey a playful shove and rolls her eyes. “Just go get my caramel corn will you? I’m gonna help my mom get dinner started just drop your stuff off in my bedroom.” She tells her before she heads into the kitchen.

When Heather gets into the kitchen her mother has started chopping up vegetables so she makes her way over. Grabbing a knife she begins to dice up some that she hasn’t gotten to yet.

Heather’s mother smiles as she looks over at her daughter. “I’m happy that Joey is staying the night it’s like when you two were little girls. I don’t think the two of you would spend a single night apart over summer breaks you were always at her house or she was at ours.”

Heather smiles at the memory of it. “Getting put in different cabins at Sacred Skies was a nightmare we were apart for more than 20 minutes we barely knew how to cope.”

Heather’s mother presses a kiss to her daughter’s hair. “She’ll have to come over a few more times while you’re home from Christmas break you can tell her I said that.”

“I always knew I was your favorite.” Joey says as she walks over. She steals a carrot slice off of a cutting board before smiling. “Hello Mrs. Moore it’s good to see you again.” Joey tells her before she eats her carrot. 

“Joey you’re too old to be calling me Mrs. Moore please call me Lucy.” Lucy insists before she holds out a pot for Joey to take. Joey takes the pot and starts to throw in scraps they’ve all cut up. 

“Your famous vegetable soup?” Joey asks before she looks over at Lucy.

“I was going to make it last night but Heather was out most of the night so I saved it.” Lucy explains as she finishes cutting up vegetables.

Joey raises a brow before she looks over to Heather. “Oh? I heard nothing about this do tell me who you were out with.”

“Later Joey lets just get this soup done I am so ready to eat something I’m starving.” Heather insists deciding to dodge the questions for a bit longer.

“Alright but as soon as we’re done I demand details.” Joey tells her with a smirk.

“I’m gonna start the bread you girls get the soup done alright?” Lucy asks.

“Yes Mrs- yes Lucy.” Joey tells her before she moves in closer to Heather and the two get to work.


	8. An Extra Scoop

“Now you’re going to take the rest of this home with you in the morning alright, sweetheart?” Lucy asks as she puts the soup into a Tupperware container. “Take the bread too I don’t want you starving.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice this will be my dinner for the rest of the week thank you so much,” Joey tells her with a smile. Lucy had always been like a second mother to Joey always fussing over her and looking after her when need be.

“Okay I’ll let you girls go I’ll be in my studio if you need anything,” Lucy tells them, giving both girls a kiss on the cheek before she heads down to the basement.

Heather watches her mom go before she looks back to Joey. “I think my mom likes you better than me.”

“I know but I wish she wouldn’t make it that obvious I don’t want her hurting your feelings,” Joey tells her before she breaks out into a grin giving Heather a playful shove on the shoulder.

Heather rolls her eyes, a smile lingers on her face clearly showing she is clearly still amused. “Well now that we’ve had enough soup for a small army lets go eat all the junk food you brought.” She tells her before leading Joey into her childhood room. It was still the same lilac color with her old bedding though her mother had taken down the posters instead choosing some nice artwork to make it look more like an adult lived their rather than an angsty teen.

Heather sits on the bed and Joey plops down in a horrible bean bag chair it hadn’t been comfortable when they were teens and it was worse now that they were older. 

“So come on your mom’s not here tell me who you spent your night with- please don’t tell me it was Charlemagne Boshaw you deserve better than Sharky,” Joey tells her praying it isn’t him.

“No it wasn’t Sharky it was someone I’d just met his name is Jacob,” Heather explains to him.

“Wait like the Seed family that just moved into town?” Joey asks. “Heather, he’s even older than Sharky did he come onto you while you were drinking or something?”

“Oh god no- I was going to leave and he struck up a conversation so we sat to talk. He was a gentleman he walked me home and didn’t even try to kiss me.” Heather tells her friend as she opens up a bag of chips taking out a handful before she holds them out for Joey to take.

Joey takes the bag and takes out some chips before she shakes her head. “I’d still be cautious Heather they are new to town we don’t know if they’re good people or not.”

“You’re just jealous Joey you want me all for yourself so we can have endless sleepover nights,” Heather tells her before she steals back the bag of chips.

Joey rolls her eyes, a subtle blush forming on her cheeks. “Whatever, can we just talk about something besides the Seeds now?”

“I need to hear all the hot gossip how is everyone doing who is getting into trouble?” Heather asks. She gets small updates from Joey during the weekly phone calls they do but when Heather comes home for the holidays is when she gets the big updates.

“Go get ice cream and I’ll tell you all about it all- extra scoop please,” Joey tells her.

“You’d better have some good gossip if you want to earn that extra scoop,” Heather tells her as she heads out to the kitchen to go grab them both bowls of ice cream.

“Don’t worry I have got enough gossip to last us the rest of the night,” Joey assures her. She watches as Heather heads to the kitchen and smiles. Joey knew that Heather had to move away to do what she wanted with her life but it didn’t make her miss Heather any less. Still, she wouldn’t think about that now she would think instead about the time they’d have now. “Speaking of Sharky you’re not going to believe what he did last month.”

“Hold on I’m still looking for spoons save the gossip until I get there!” Heather calls out to her as she opens finds a few. She knows it’ll be just like old times as if no time had passed between them. With all the confusing thoughts running through her mind that was exactly what Heather needed. 

Heather makes her way to the door of her bedroom and holds out bowls. “Extra scoop as promised now tell me- what did Sharky set on fire this time?”

“Oh god, you’re never going to believe it okay where do I even start,” Joey tells her. She snatches her bowl of ice cream getting a big spoonful before she starts what she is sure will be one of many stories she tells tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has Jacob I promise I just love Joey Hudson and love writing her so much. I hope you enjoyed this thank you for reading!


	9. A Moment Interrupted

The digital alarm goes off and Heather groans wishing she hadn’t set it in the first place. They had stayed up half the night catching up so she wished she could sleep more. Still, she’d made her obligation to help Jacob with painting.

Joey lets out a groan leaning over Heather moving her hand around trying to the alarm clock. “Why is your alarm going off it’s so early.”

“I promised Jacob I would help him do some painting at Sacred Skies,” Heather explains with a yawn. She then turns over and turns off the alarm before she gets out of bed.

“Well I did not so I’m sleeping in I hope he’s worth it,” Joey tells her with a yawn before she turns back over in the bed to go back to sleep.

Heather looks over at Joey and smiles watching her friend fall back asleep and start to snore. She then walks over to her bag picking out some clothes she didn’t mind getting dirty, overalls and an old shirt. She puts her clothes on trying to fix her hair and look good. She puts on makeup not enough to be noticeable but enough to make her look less tired.

When she is pleased she heads out grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. She drives there parking her car and walking around trying to find Jacob. “Well hey, there beautiful,” Jacob calls out with a smile as he sees her coming.

“Hey, it’s good to see you again,” Heather tells him before she walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and settles a hand on her waist holding her close. 

“It’s good to see you too- did you bring my pictures?” He asked with a smile as he let go of her.

“He gets right to the point.” Heather tells him with a smile before she reaches into her bag and picks up a stack .”As promised a few for the office and a few to keep for yourself.”

Jacob takes the stack before he leads her to the cabin with the office. He has a seat at the chair behind the desk and starts to look through the pictures. 

Heather moves to sit on the desk in front of him wanting to see his reaction as he looks at all of the pictures. She’s not her mother but she felt the pictures were still pretty good for a med school student without an artistic bone in her body. “Be honest with me are they terrible?”

“They are perfect.” Jacob insists before leaning over to her and pressing a kiss to her lips. He lifts one up. “I’m gonna have copies of this one made to put up in every cabin.”

Heather feels her cheeks heat up, fingers ghosting over her lips. She looks at the picture and smiles, happy that he enjoys it so much. He should it was the deer he had helped her to see, that he held her in place while she took pictures of it. She sees the photo right under it. “What about this one?” She asks showing him the photo of the two of them they’re locked in an embrace kissing each other.

“I’ll put that one in a frame and stick it right here on my desk,” Jacob tells her before he pats the spot right next to her thigh. They lock eyes for a moment before his hand moves to her thigh and their gaze intensifies.

“Oh I apologize brother- I hope I was not interrupting anything.” A man speaks and Jacob looks past Heather to see Joseph. He moves his hand off of Heather’s thigh and gives his brother a smile. Damn Joseph had a way of whatever his brothers were doing. 

“Not at all I was just about to tell Heather the plans for work today she has offered to help,” Jacob tells him before he puts his stack of pictures in his desk before he stands. Heather stands as well lingering a few feet behind Jacob.

“That is fantastic to hear you can help me then perhaps come with us to the sermon tonight?” Joseph suggests, eyes moving to Heather.

“Actually she’s going to help me paint in here- it will probably take most of the night,” Jacob explains to his brother. He’d planned it that way, wanted them to have alone time. 

“Next time though,” Heather assures him with a kind smile. Something about Joseph makes her nervous though and she thinks she’ll try to avoid being around him as much as she can.

“I’ll let you get to it then- Jacob can you come with me for a few minutes? You need to assign our brothers and sisters with jobs so we know that everything is done.” Joseph explains to his brother. 

Jacob nods moving closer to his brother. “Yeah, of course, we don’t want anything left undone.” HE looks back at Heather his face neutral though she can see a hint of a smile in his eyes. “There are tarps in the closet would you mind putting them over the desk and the floors?”

“Yeah of course,” Heather tells him with a small smile. 

“It was lovely to meet you, Heather.” Joseph tells her before he smiles back .”I will see you again very soon.”

Something about that makes her heart sink but she still nods. “Of course I’ll see you around.” She watches the two brothers leave, leaning against the desk when they are gone. She thinks about what Joey said for a long moment. Maybe she really didn’t know what she was getting herself into.


	10. Painting

Heather is trying to move one of the bookshelves off of the wall it’s the last piece of furniture that needs to be covered up before they can start painting. She makes her way outside finding one of the men from the church to help her. The two of them are moving the bookshelf making idle chit-chat when Jacob comes back in finally.

“What are you doing in here?” Jacob asks as he looks to the man his tone bordering on angry.

“I asked him to help me move this bookshelf it’s pretty heavy,” Heather explains as they finally set it down.

“Well you did it so you can go- thank you for your help,” Jacob tells the man. There ’s a certain bite to his voice but Heather can’t tell she’s too busy just watching the older man with a smile.

Once the man has left Heather puts a tarp over the bookshelf before she looks around. “It seems like we’re ready to start painting then.”

“Let’s get to painting.” Jacob agrees before opening up the paint and pouring it out. 

Heather takes a roller and dips it into the paint starting out with a spot. “So where are you from? I know it can’t be here I’ve been here all my life.”

“Georgia- grew up there with my siblings. We recently reconnected so we decided to move to this town together to get close again.” Jacob explains to her before he starts to paint.

“What do you mean by reconnecting were you not speaking?” Heather asks curiously before looking over at him.

Jacob pauses for a moment almost like he’s wondering if he should say anything. “We’d need a bigger room than this to paint if I was gonna tell you that whole story.”

“I’m sorry that’s a pretty personal question I just want to know more about you is all. Maybe I should have started with something like what do you do for work?” Heather asks before she starts painting again. 

“I’m going to be running the summer camp once summer rolls around we figured we would take this winter time to spruce it up and have it ready for when the kids come back for the summer. We may even open it up for a few weekends or something we’re figuring it out.”

“Well that will be exciting I am sure the kids will love a chance to come more often they always say summer isn’t enough time..” Heather tells him with a smile. “They had to drag me out when I was little I never wanted to leave.”

“Well did you ever think about coming back to be a camp counselor?” Jacob asks knowing it would be an excuse to see more of her.

“I would but I don’t come back for the summers. I work and do any internship I can. I just come home for a few weeks for the holidays.” She explains. Heather has never felt like she fit in with the people she grew up with or anyone in this town really. Her only friend growing up had been Joey she was no popular kid so other than her parents and Joey she had nothing to come back for.

“That’s a shame you would’ve been one hell of a counselor,” Jacob tells her with a smile.

“I can’t be a counselor for you but I can show you that I’m one hell of a painter,” Heather tells him with a proud grin.

Jacob chuckles before nodding at her. “Well, I’ve got some pretty high standards, missy, let’s hope you meet them.”

“Oh don’t worry I tend to meet people’s high standards,” Heather assures him.

Jacob gives her a once-over, turning to look at the wall when a smirk forms on his lips. “Yeah, I'm sure you do, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long between chapters I've been working all week long. I've got 3 more days then I'm off for a week I'm hoping to get more done then. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	11. Cleaning Up

“That was totally an accident I swear,” Heather promises again as she tries to rub the paint off of Jacob’s shirt. “I had no idea you put the paint can on the bookshelf.”

Jacob continues to wipe off his face, “Don’t worry Heather I didn’t think your intentions were sinister.”

Heather smiles at him before she looks to his face then his hair. “Oh god it’s in your hair I am so sorry I really just knocked it on you.”

“I’ll have to repaint the bookshelf later but we were done anyways it’s just an excuse to get in a shower,” Jacob promises her with a smile. “The shoes though you’ll have to pay for they were expensive.”

“Oh! Oh god, I didn’t even think about your shoes I’m so sorry how much did they cost I could- “ Heather starts to stay though Jacob stops her. 

“I’m kidding deep breaths there sweetheart they’ll be just fine so will my hair I just need to take a shower,” Jacob tells her clearly amused by how flustered he can get this woman.

“Oh, the showers are just across the way over there do you have the water turned on? You won’t muck up your car if you use them.” Heather suggests.

“That’s not too bad of an idea,” Jacob tells her before he takes off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. He’s never like that but he knows no one else is here and the less mess he tracks around the better.

Heather can’t help but look at him feeling her heart race a little as she did. Still, she looks away after a moment realizing she’s staring. “Yeah not too bad.”

“Where’d you say it was again?” Jacob asks to get Heather to look back at him. He needed to know it was her being flustered not anything else.

Heather looks back to him and he can see the blush on her cheeks. She takes a moment to figure herself out before she sucks in a breath. “I could just… show you where the showers are you know walk you there.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to dirty you up,” Jacob tells her as he moves closer.

“I think that’s fine as long as you promise to clean me up,” Heather tells him feeling bolder with each word. 

There’s a silence as they just stare at each other before Jacob breaks that. Jacob puts a hand on the small of her back and pulls her close giving her the kiss he’s been thinking about for some time now. Heather is eager to kiss him back, arms moving to wrap loosely around his neck.

Jacob pulls back from the kiss for a moment to look at her. “I wasn’t kidding though which cabin is it with the showers?”

Heather can’t help but let out a laugh before she moves one arm to point. “Right across from us has the signs of showers on the front of the building.”

“Well, then I’ll keep my promise to you and get you really clean,” Jacob tells her before he picks her up. “I’ve got to get you a little dirty first though.”

“Get me as dirty as you can,” Heather tells him before her lips move right down to her neck.

“Oh don’t worry I’m gonna do just that,” Jacob promises her before he carries her to the showers. “It’ll get nice and fucking dirty.”


	12. Watching

“So you had sex in the showers at Sacred Skies?” Joey asks almost in disbelief as she looks at her friend.

“Three times and then once in his office over his desk,” Heather tells her friend with a bit of a smile. She knows that Joey is still hesitant about it all but god it had been amazing and she just had to gush with her friend about it. 

Joey isn’t sure what to say at first, though she suddenly smiles as she remembers something. “Remember when Sharky was trying to start a rumor that he has sex in the showers at Sacred Skies when we were in middle school?”

“I did Joey it wasn’t a rumor it was real stuff,” Sharky tells her from across the bar.

Looking from her beer to the man Joey gives him an unimpressed look. “Okay well, what was her name then?”

“It was uhmm- it was… listen the details aren’t important just know you’re not the first, Heather.” Sharky tells her as if that’s really something to have a contest about.

“Mmhm sure sure you did Sharky. I’m sure you and what's her name had an amazing time.” Heather assures her before pressing the edge of her glass against Joey’s. Joey laughs clearly amused by the whole conversation. “To whats her name.” Joey agrees before sipping her beer.

“Well, are we sure Heather even did it in the showers- well lookie here we can ask the man himself,” Sharky says as he watches Jacob make his way over.

“Sharky Boshaw if you say sex, showers, or anything of the sort I’ll cut your dick off. I know how to do that now that I’m in medical school.” Heather threatens, giving him a look.

Sharky audibly gulps before he stands. “Oh look I see Adelaide I’m gonna see what she’s up to tonight.” He tells them as he heads in the opposite direction of where Jacob is coming from.

“Bye Sharky if you remember what's her names name come back,” Joey calls out to him. She looks over to Heather with a furrowed brow. “Did you call him or something?”

“No, I didn’t he must have known I was here- hey Jacob!” Heather tells him with a smile as he walks up.

“Hey, there gorgeous,” Jacob tells her, hands moving to her shoulders before planting a kiss to her cheek. “Do you want to grab a booth and have dinner?”

Heather had come to spend time with Joey they hadn’t done much of it and this was supposed to be the girl's bar trip to finish catching up but the idea was tempting. Still, if Joey didn’t want her to she would say no. Giving her friend a look she tries to figure out how Joey feels.

Joey knows by that look she’s supposed to say something and while she wants to say fuck off she knows how excited her friend is by this romance or whatever it was. “Alright but I get her all day tomorrow- no male distractions got it?” She says, downing her beer before standing up.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jacob agrees before looking to Heather. “They’ve got a booth up top if you want to meet me there.” He tells her before he heads up the stairs.

“Well, thanks Joey I’ll see you tomorrow,” Heather tells her before she heads upstairs to find Jacob. He’s sitting at a booth. She moves to sit across from him and takes one of the menus. “This is a surprise.”

“Yeah someone said you were here I figured I’d surprise you,” Jacob tells her as he looks at the menu. “What’s good to eat here?”

“The burgers are good- wait who told you I was here?” Heather asks him wondering what happened, who was there to tell him where she was.

“No one important so you said the burgers what about the chili that sounds good,” Jacob tells her, able to change the subject at the drop of a hat.

“Chili’s good I think I may get that too and another beer,” Heather tells him with a smile.

“Now that sounds like one hell of a date to me.” Jacob agrees before he moves to wave down a waiter so they can order their food.

As he does that the word is stuck in her head. Date. This was a date they were going on a date. It wasn’t just some one-time hookup maybe he did like her for more than that. She smiles at him, “Yeah that sounds like a good date to me.”


	13. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, the story is now at 10k words!! thank you so much to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos or just reading i appreciate it so much all of the amazing support motivates me to write even more. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

“No, I’m sorry you have to be lying to me that can’t be how you do it,” Heather tells Jacob before she shakes her head. “Honestly we may have to end the date it may even be a dealbreaker.”

“All I’m saying is spaghetti is the kind of pasta you put in chili, not macaroni,” Jacob tells her with a bit of a smirk not minding a bit of a debate.

“You’re not even from Ohio why make that mistake it’s really just sacrilegious- don’t let Colene hear you or she’s going to kick you out. I may even rat you out.” Heather whispers to him.

“Oh I’m afraid just shaking in my boots can’t you tell, gorgeous?” Jacob tells her with a wink.

“Well if you aren’t a fan then I guess I'll be taking this,” Heather tells him before she tries to stick her spoon into his chili bowl. He’s fast though able to stop her with his own spoon before she can take any. Of his chili.”You seem to care a lot for a man that doesn’t like macaroni in his spaghetti.” 

“It’s still damn good chili- would be better with spaghetti but it’s still pretty good.” Jacob tells her before he has another bite of his chili.”

“Oh I’m totally telling the cook you’re gonna get kicked out of the lodge she’s not going to let you back in then I get the rest of your chili.” Heather insists with a bit of a smirk.

“All of this for a bit of chili? You know what I like your style, gorgeous.” Jacob tells her before he has a sip of his beer. She has a fire about her that Jacob wants to explore more.

“So what are your deal breakers? I mean I have to make sure I’m not violating any of them.” Heather tells him before she has a few more sips of her beer.

“Well tall, gorgeous, and intelligent women those are red flags for me- gorgeous long legs I mean any girl like that might not want to get her hopes up for a third date,” Jacob tells her. She’s crazy if she thinks she can do anything to run him off. “What about you do you have things I should look out for?”

Heather looks around to make sure no one else is paying attention before she leans in close to him. “You do what you did in those showers again and you can have any sort of red flags that you want.”

“I’m going to do that and even more when we get out of here,” Jacob tells her his voice gruff as he leans in to tell her moving his fingers to run up her arm.

“Well, where are we doing this do I get to see your place?” Heather asks him feeling so close and intimate suddenly as they look at each other.

“If we make it that far- if not the windows of my truck are tinted enough I’m sure we could do something,” Jacob tells her. The way that she’s looking at him right now and how they’re touching he doesn’t feel like they’ll even make it out to his truck. If he could he would take her right then on that table.

Heather is the first to break the contact moving to sit back in her seat looking for the waiter “I think we’ll take the check now if you don’t mind.” She tells him with a smile trying to seem like she was composed even though she was squirming in her seat. Something about Jacob Seed brought out something in her that she couldn’t control. She was usually more composed than this but she was ready to get into his truck and take him up on his promise of doing more than they did before.

It feels like it takes ages for the waiter to get the check then come back with change. Heather is squirming in her seat keeping a composed smile even when Adelaide comes over asking for introductions as if they have time. 

As Heather looks over she sees Sharky smirking in the corner and knows this has to be his doing. Heather doesn’t mind Adelaide but the woman can stand talking for ages which they don’t have time for. If Heather can’t find some sort of out she knows she’ll sit there half the night as Adelaide tries to disguise flirting with mindless chit-chat.

As if God himself had heard her the waiter comes back and Heather is quick to get up. “Sorry Adelaide the introductions have to wait until later I think Jacob said something about a long day tomorrow.”

Adelaide looks the younger girl over and a smirk is evident on her face. That face means that the woman knows exactly why the younger woman wants to rush out. “Oh yeah, I’m sure he’s got a long day tomorrow- long night tonight. I’ll see you later it was nice meeting you, Jacob.” 

Once Adelaide has walked away Jacob gets up and smirks. “You’re desperate aren’t you? God, I can’t wait to get you out of here.”

Heather nods and heads to the stairs with him. “Yes let's get out of here without anyone else trying to distract us I want to get out of here.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Jacob says as he catches up with her. His hand moves to the small of her back as people pass though he squeezes her ass once they’ve gone past. “I am getting you out of here as fast as I can, sweetheart, that much I can promise you.”


	14. Only You

Heather hadn’t thought much about what Jacob’s place would look like though what she saw a pleasant surprise. She’s laying in the bed taking it all in before she looks over to Jacob. 

She hadn’t looked much at his body the first time they’d had sex but now she had a moment to. His body was covered in scars she wasn’t sure why though. Fingers move to absently trace some of the scars on his arm. 

Jacob is quick to pull his arm away though he gets up making it seem like he just needed to get up. He picks up boxers that had been tossed aside and puts them back on before heading to his bathroom.

Heather watches as he walks away almost feeling like she should apologize for it. The scars are all over his body and clearly, he’s at least a little self-conscious about them. Still, she thinks that even bringing it up might be too much. She lays back in the pillows and huffs, she’s overthinking it all and she knows it. 

She hears the water running and continues to look around the room it really doesn’t seem much like it would be a specific person’s room. There’s no photos or personal artifacts, not a single knick-knack it is just the bare minimum nothing personal about it. His closet door is open and she can see it is all the same though she shouldn’t be surprised it’s all she’s seen him in still she wishes something in here told her more about him.

The woman gets up a few minutes later and puts on his shirt starting to look around at the room tracing her fingers over shelves and looking at what is out. One of the few things that is out is a book it almost looks like a bible. Heather is intrigued by it deciding to see what it is. She opens it seeing the words inside it’s like the bible though changes have been made.

“Has anyone ever told you that looking through someone’s things is rude?” The gruff voice says causing Heather to jump.

Heather quickly shuts the book and turns to face him. His hands are on either side of the dresser and they’re suddenly very close. Her heart is racing as she tries to think of something to say. “I’m sorry I was just looking around- I am so sorry.”

Jacob pushed aside the bible before he looked over at Heather. Joseph was still working on his Bible this was one of the only copies for the time being so he didn’t need anyone messing with it.

“I’m sorry I should probably shower and head out,” Heather tells him. Still, as she looks at Jacob she knows she’s screwed up first touching his scars then messing with his bible. “Actually I’ll probably just go I don’t want to bother you anymore I’m sorry.”

Jacob chuckles and lifts a hand to stroke her cheek. “I don’t think you really want to leave do you, kitten?”

“Kitten?” Heather asks, surprised by the new nickname. “I think I like that nickname.”

Jacob should’ve sent her off after she started snooping around but god he couldn’t get enough of her. “Maybe if you promise to be good I’ll call you kitten all night long.” 

“Well, what will you do if I decide to be bad?” Heather asks before she pulls off the towel hanging off his hips with a bit of a smirk.

“Fuck you are going to be trouble aren’t you?” Jacob asks before he picks her up. All snooping was forgotten and they were right back into his bed for most of the night.

When they’re done Heather is starving after a night of strenuous activity. They end up out in his kitchen looking for something to eat. They settle on heating up a can of soup that they find in the back of his cupboard. As Jacob makes it Heather looks through his music to see what he likes.

She smiles and stops putting on a song. “I love this song.” The song goes through the kitchen for them to listen to the song. “Dance with me to it.”

“I don’t dance,” Jacob tells her as he stirs the soup that’s on the stovetop.

“For your kitten?” Heather asks him, a pout forming on her lips.

Jacob turns to look at her, “Oh so you’re mine now?”

“I’ll be yours if you dance with me,” Heather tells her, holding out a hand for him to take.

Jacob looks at her hand before taking in a breath. He takes her hand and pulls her close letting her wrap her arms around his neck as they sway to the music.

Only yoooooou.


	15. Girl's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic of the New Year how exciting!!! As part of my News Years resolution I want to write more and you guys can help me. I opened a tumblr to take fic requests any fandom or ship even first person y/n stuff! Please send fic requests to rosedoesrequests.tumblr.com as many as you'd like anonymous or not. It'll really help me work on doing more writing this year. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day!

“So you’re really mine all night long- no big hulking soldiers here to steal you away?” Joey asks with a smile as she looks back from the little grill she’s at.

“I don’t think that Jacob is going to show up to your house Joey I’m all yours,” Heather promises as she looks over at her friend from where she’s sitting. “So have you always been jealous of Jacob or just now that he has taken an interest in me?” She asks curiously as a smirk starts to form on her face.

Joey turns from the steaks to look at Heather only to turn back as a blush heats up her face. “I’m not jealous he’s an asshole. I mean yesterday was our day and he buttered in he’s an ass.”

Heather understands why her friend is lashing out it’s just the way that Joey is and if anything it means she cares. “He didn’t mean to interrupt Jo he just saw us there and wanted to see me- he really is sweet.”

“I mean you don’t want to put much into it though right?” Joey asks as she flips the steaks. “You’ve got to be back in New York for college soon.”

Heather did only have a few weeks home before the next semester started for school. She would come back for her mother’s birthday and a few random weekends but Joey was right. As incredible as things were with Jacob it’d all come to an end once she had to go home. “You’re feeling like a real downer today aren’t you?” 

“I just don’t want you to get your heartbroken if he doesn’t wait around for you to come back. You don’t deserve to have your heart broken, Heather.” Joey tells her friend. Joey cares so much it hurts the two have known each other all their lives and Joey just wants what is best for Heather.

Heather gets up and walks over to Joey giving her friend a hug from behind. “I’m going to be okay I promise I’m a big girl now and I can take care of myself. I’m not the little string bean with scraped knees that can’t look out for herself anymore.”

Joey smiles as her taller friend moves to give her a hug. “I’m still gonna kick his ass if he breaks your heart, Heather.”

“I know you will you’ve always got my back, Jo,” Heather tells her. They’re best friends and if anyone is going to look after Heather it’s Joey as well as the other way around.

“Alright enough sappy go get the wine and put on a movie,” Joey tells her as she puts steaks on the plates she’s got next to the grill. “No romance movies I mean it nothing mushy.”

“I’m already putting in The Notebook,” Heather tells her, looking from her spot knelt in front of the TV.

“God you’re such a brat you’re lucky that I like you,” Joey tells her as she puts the plates on her coffee table before going to get the wine herself.

“We both know that brats are your type Joey Hudson that’s why you dated that one girl with the red hair and why you put up with me,” Heather tells her with a smirk as she tries to get the DVD player on.

“Oh god please don’t remind me of Jessica she was a phase you’re the only needy girl for me,” Joey tells her as she searches her kitchen for wherever the hell she put her bottle of wine she’d gotten earlier in the week.

Heather finally gets the DVD player working when she hears her phone ding, someone was texting her.

“Did you forget to tell your mom you were staying over? For a future doctor, you’re a real space case you know that right?” Joey asks as she finally locates the bottle of wine now going to find her wine opener.

Heather reads the text message and it’s from Jacob which is a surprise. She’d told him she wasn’t free but here he was messaging her.

You free to come over, kitten? We could have a repeat of last night ;)

Heather turns off her phone if anyone really needs her they’ll call Joey. She can’t let her friend see Jacob is trying to get hold of her or she’ll end up more jealous. “Yeah it’s my bad I meant to tell my mom but I forgot silly me.”

She puts her phone on the coffee table face down, Jacob will understand. He’ll have to get used to it when she goes back to school she has to ditch calls from Joey or her parents to study constantly. Once she’s done dealing with her phone she moves to sit back down on the couch.

Joey walks over and opens the bottle of wine and sets down the two glasses. “After this, I want an action movie I need at least 20 things to blow up in the first 10 minutes.” 

Heather smiles and takes a glass of wine after Joey has poured it. “We’ve got all night to watch any movies we want even your explosion action movies.” She thinks for a moment about the text. She feels guilty but she had told him about her day with Joey. He was an adult he could deal with it.

“Turn on the movie before I make you change it, H,” Joey tells her before she puts her plate in her lap.

“Deal,” Heather tells her as she turns on the movie and all the thoughts of Jacob are gone.


	16. Silence

Heather left home earlier in the morning when Joey did seeing her off to work before heading back. She sleeps a bit more before she gets up to help her mother with making Christmas cookies. They have to make enough for everyone at the lumber yard where her father works so it takes them most of the afternoon. She doesn’t even think to turn her phone back on until her mother has left with the cookies. 

She turns on her phone and the notifications go off for a few text messages which surprises her. What doesn’t surprise her is they’re all from Jacob. She should have given him some quick explanation but she had been with Joey so she didn’t have the time. 

You know you’re cute when you tease me like this kitten.

Oh come on now you’re not playing nice just answer me.

Heather. Why aren’t you answering?

Heather feels bad she should have told him where she was maybe he hadn’t remembered her telling him. She also should have opened her phone up sooner it was already 4 in the afternoon. She should make up for it now quickly moving to send him a text.

Sorry I was at Joey’s place all night. Can I take you up on your offer tonight?

She presses send and she has to set down her phone too nervous to see what he’ll say back. She waits a few minutes but there’s no response. Finally, she has to leave her phone aside turning on a Christmas movie and wrapping some presents for her parents. All the while though it’s on her mind wandering as she considers how he’ll respond to her text message. Maybe she should go in person? No that’d be too desperate she’ll just wait for him to text her back.

The movies over and she has no response so she starts dinner for her parents for when they get back. All the while her phone is at her side as she waits for a text back. He had to understand that she hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. He’d barged in on girl’s night out drinking so they had to make up for it. She thinks about it for a minute before she decides to text him again figuring it’s been enough time.

Who’s being the tease now, mister. I had dinner but maybe I could come over to your place for dessert?

The idea is tempting maybe bringing a bit of whipped cream will make him forgive her for not texting back. She helps her mother pick out presents to send to her grandmother nervously running her fingers over her phone just waiting for something, anything. 

Still, there’s no message during the present picking or after they’ve finished some before bed tea. Heather goes to bed feeling a guilt sink in as she falls asleep. She knows she messed up and only hopes that he will let her make it up to him.

When she wakes up in the morning she has one text but it’s Sharky, something about what his cousin had done that previous night. She texts him back and gets a near immediate response which bums her out. Part of her had hoped her phone just wasn’t working which would have been a reason for Jacob to not text her back. 

Heather looks at her messages and it’s nothing from him. Maybe she needs to get his attention in some other way as if the messages weren’t enough. She glances in the mirror and fixes her hair before she gets up and goes to the mirror. She takes off her top and a few attempts later she is able to take a decent enough photo to send to Jacob.

Thinking of you this morning xoxo

If anything is going to get his attention it has to be this right? Heather grabs clothes to wear for the day as she gets ready to take a shower. Before she can even get a towel she hears that ding from her phone and nearly runs over. She reaches for the phone hoping to get back something good.

A lot of work to do today. Talk to you tomorrow.

Heather stares at her phone for what feels like hours not believing what she’s reading was he really going to ignore her all day again? Then again after what she did, she deserved it after what she’d done. She’d wait for his text tomorrow and hope that he wasn’t too angry with her.


	17. Don't Get Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more nsfw than usual and also a bit longer! I hope you enjoy and remember if you have Far Cry 5 fic requests to send them to me at rosedoesrequests.tumblr.com

Heather needs to do something today she can’t just sit around waiting for Jacob to send her a text back. After she’s cleaned up and done some laundry she gets a text from Sharky. He’s got some new disco records he found that he says she has to hear. They have a shared love of disco so she’s quick to take him up on that offer he always finds the best music.

She sends him a quick text before she finishes getting ready. If Jacob wants to pout about her having a life outside of him she’ll go back to that life. She won’t sit at the phone waiting for his reply like she’s sure he wants her to do. Instead, she heads over to the trailer park to see her friend. They don’t spend much time together but the music bond does help.

Sure enough, he’s got a new selection of old records he’s been given or found at shitty little stores. They listen to music and Heather dances so happy to let loose. She’s not stressing about a certain red-haired man who’d been on her mind.

After a few hours of music, they hate some sandwiches and Heather knew it was time to go. “Thanks for this I really needed to do this.”

“No problem Heather you come over whenever we can listen to music whenever you want. I don’t say that to a lot of people but you actually have good taste.” Sharky tells her, cracking a smile as he does. 

Heather grins, “I’ll take you up on that offer and maybe you’ll dance with me next time?” She suggests to him as she puts her sneakers back on.

“Maybe but if you tell anyone I’ll deny it,” Sharky tells her with a hint of a smirk.

“I promise not to tell anyone- not even Hurk,” Heather tells him, tracing her finger over her heart to seal the promise him that she’ll keep his secret.

“Alright well shoot me a text next time you wanna listen to music- I’ll see you later,” Sharky tells her before watching as Heather leaves.

Heather heads out to the car though she stops when she sees Jacob standing next to the car. He has a look on his face that tells her he’s not pleased with her. She wonders again how he knew where she’d be but she doubts he’ll answer if she asks. “Hey there Jacob it’s good to see you.”

“What were you doing with him?” Jacob asks as she walks up to him. His hands move to her hips and he pulls her close almost protectively so.

“I’ve known Sharky since we were kids he asked if I wanted to come to listen to music and since I had no one else offering plans I said yes,” Heather tells him her tone a bit defiant, still angry with him for brushing her off all of yesterday and today.

Jacob sighs and runs his thumb along her jawline. “I’m sorry Kitten it’s just been a few busy days. I’m here now though and I can make sure my little kitten gets all the attention she wants.” He tells her before leaning in to press kisses to her neck.

Heather’s eyes flutter shut and just like that the anger she had is forgotten. He’d just been busy it hadn’t been anything personal. She wants to just melt into him but she isn’t going to do whatever this is in front of Sharky’s trailer. “The offer for dessert at your place still stands, Jacob.”

Jacob smirks and reaches back slipping his hand beneath her dress and giving her ass a squeeze. “Fuck, you are so sweet kitten I think you’ll make the perfect dessert.” 

Heather lets out a squeak of surprise before she gives him a kiss. “I’ll meet you at your place for dessert?”

“I should probably feed you first shouldn’t I, kitten?” Jacob suggests before he smirks. “I could make you some real chili.”

“Oh, we’re so not having this fight again,” Heather tells him with a laugh before she steals another kiss. They should get going but she just can’t help it she is smitten and wants to get as much of him as she can right now before they get in separate cars. “Besides I already ate I’m ready for dessert.”

“Impatient little thing aren’t you? Well, you’re making me pretty impatient I’m about ready to bend you over this car and have you right here.” Jacob tells her. He turns her so her front his pressed against the car moving to stand behind her. He’s pressed up against her and she can feel his hard-on against her ass and his lips against her neck.

It’s enough to make Heather let out a moan though she puts a hand over her mouth to muffle it. They’re parked close enough to the trailers Sharky may hear it, hell he may see it if he looks out his window which she hopes he doesn’t. She removes the hand from her mouth and steadies herself on the car with it before she looks up back at him. “We really need to go back to your place before we do this, Jacob.”

“Mmm, I don’t know kitten….” His hand moves from her ass to the front of her dress feeling just how wet her panties were. “You feel pretty ready for me I think you could take me really well right now.” 

Heather bites her lip to hold back her moan also forming her hand into a fist. Her hips roll into his touch so eager for him to keep touching her. She almost says yes though she reminds herself where they are and is able to snap out of it. “Not here Jacob let’s go back to your place.”

“Alright kitten,” Jacob tells her though he does bend her over the hood of the car as he moves to slide her panties down her hips. Once they’re off he has them in his hand moving to shove them in his pocket. “These are coming with me for the ride there though alright?”

“Yes- yes sir,” Heather tells him. God, she wants him right now but it’s a short ride so she thinks she’ll survive for that long.

Jacob looks at her bent over the car for a long moment before he smirks. “Alright, kitten I’ll see you back at my place.” He tells her before he heads back to his truck to drive home.

It takes Heather a few minutes but she gets up on shaky legs moving to smooth down her dress. She watches him leave before letting out an audible gulp. Before he’s even gone she gets back in her car barely able to pull herself together and find the keys in her purse. He’s got her in a foggy sex haze and she can barely remember how to drive. 

She gives herself a few minutes to pull it together before she finds the keys and turns on the car. She isn’t one for going fast but god she has to get back to his place as soon as possible. Heather tries not to speed but halfway there she hears police sirens and knows she had to be.

“Shit.” She mumbles before she pulls over she really can’t do this she hopes Joey will just let her pass on through so she can get right to Jacob’s place because she needs him and she needs him now.

Looking her rearview mirror though she sees Earl get out and swears to herself. She loves Earl but he is a talker she knows she’s not going to be just ushered through.

Heather rolls down her window as he walks up and the older man lights up when he sees her. 

“Well if it isn’t Hope County’s future doctor. How’s school going, sweetheart?” Earl asks her.

Heather loves Earl but god she didn’t need a catch-up session with the town sheriff right now.


	18. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next update i hope you enjoy! i finally decided on a number of chapters but if it seems short don't worry this story is going to have a part 2 and a part 3 (maybe a part 4 if you guys want it...). i've already started outlining some of what's going to happen in part 2 and i'm so excited i can't wait to share it with you guys!

“Oh my god look at the time! It’s been 20 minutes I’m sorry, kid. We just don’t see you all that often so I figured I should catch up while I’ve got you.” Earl tells her with a smile.

Heather smiles back at the man. He’s so polite and he’s always looked out for her but god she needed to be at Jacob’s place right now. “I’m trying to get better about more long weekend trips but flights are just so expensive these days.”

“Well hey, you come by the station sometime before you leave and have lunch with all of us. I’m sure Deputy Hudson wouldn’t mind seeing you at work.” Earl tells her with a smile.

“I’ll come and bring you guys some lunch later this week and thank you for catching up with me, Earl. It’s been too long I’ll try to be better about it I promise.” Heather tells him with a grin.

“Alright now, don’t you go too fast kid I don’t want to have to really pull you over. Drive safe.” Earl tells her, patting the hood of her car before he heads back to his police car.

Heather smiles looking in her rearview mirror at Earl as he gets into his police car and leaves. As soon as he’s mostly out of sight she is right back to driving, though she does move a bit slower this time. She’s still a mess because all she could think about was what Jacob had told her before he left.

She parked in front of his house and quickly makes her way inside. She heads to his bedroom with an apology ready though she stops in the doorway. He had stripped before she showed up running his thumb over her panties as he waited patiently. Seeing him like that was enough to make her weak in the knees, he was too much to handle.

“You took your time didn’t you, kitten?” Jacob asks with a smirk.

“I was… speeding and the sheriff pulled me over.” Heather admits kicking off her shoes and moving to kneel on his bed. “He wanted to catch up since he hasn’t seen me all break. Someone has been occupying all my time while I’ve been home.”

Jacob smirks tossing her panties aside and moving to pull her into his arms. “Oh have they been?” He turns so she’s laying back against the pillows and he’s hovering above her. “Well, they sound like a real ass to me.”

Heather smiles and looks him at him moving to stroke his cheek. “Well, I like him quite a lot… I may even love him.”

Jacob is surprised though the only change to his face is a smile. “I think he might feel the same way, kitten.” He leans down and presses his lips to hers.

Heather enjoys the kiss it’s a softer side of the soldier than she usually sees in bed. Her heart is singing and she can’t believe that he had admitted he loved it. She pulls away and smoothes her hand over his face as she looks at him. “While this is sweet I need you.”

“Oh, do you now? I don’t know kitten you did make me wait for quite a while maybe I should drag this out.” Jacob tells her, tracing his hand over the outline of her hip.

Heather turns and flips them so she’s on top of him. “I don’t have time for teasing Jacob I want you to fuck me right now.”

“Fuck I do love you, kitten,” Jacob tells her quickly turning them so he ’s back on top of her. “I love every fucking inch of you.”


	19. Family Time

“Your grandmother is on the phone,” Noah speaks as his daughter as she makes her way into the living room, nodding to his wife.

“Oh here she is- Happy Christmas mom I love you,” Lucy says with a smile before she holds out the phone for her daughter to take.

Heather shakes her head though she takes the phone when her mother hands it over. “Happy Christmas, Nana. I loved the gift you got me I’ve been drinking the tea with all my meals.”

“And the button up shirts do those fit? I thought you should look smart for school.” Nana insists wanting to make sure that everything had worked out.

“Yes, I’m going to look like the smartest girl in class they all fit well,” Heather tells her with a smile. One of them was already ruined but that was all Jacob’s fault he apparently had a thing for tearing open button-up shirts. That was not something she was going to tell her grandmother though or the woman would fly over from England just to kill her.

“Good! Good, you will have to send pictures in your next letter make your mother take them.” Nana tells her more of a demand than a suggestion but that was normal for the strong-willed woman. 

“Mom will take lots of pictures right mom,” Heather tells her mother hoping to hand the phone back over. It wasn’t that she didn’t like talking to her grandmother but she could tell the woman had something else she wanted to talk about it.

Before Heather could hand the phone over though her grandmother got to the point. “Your mother said you haven’t been spending much time at home during this break but she doesn’t know where you are. Are you with that friend of yours instead of spending time with your parents?”

“I spend time with mom and dad it’s just not every minute. I’m catching up with all my friends like Joey and Sharky.” Heather explains to her grandmother. There’s no way in hell she’s going to explain how most of her days are spent with a man 15 years older than her. 

“Don’t spend time with that Shark boy your mother said he has a record.” Nana tells her. She’s only looking out for her granddaughter she doesn’t need to be around the wrong sorts when she’s got a promising future ahead of her.

“It’s Sharky and he’s fine Nan he’s an idiot but he wouldn’t get me into trouble,” Heather tells her. She doesn’t want to have this talk but she would also rather have this talk and avoid the Jaco talk. “I promise to stay safe and send pictures of my new shirts. I love you Nan have a Happy Christmas.”

“I love you too dearie,” Nana tells her before she hangs up the phone.

Heather looks at her mother and sighs as she hands back the phone. “I’m sorry that I’ve spent most of my time away from home. I’ve just been getting to know Jacob. It’s the nicest I’ve felt coming home actually rather than some loser who hangs out with just her parents and her one friend.”

Lucy smiles and moves to hold her daughter giving her a kiss on the side of the head. “First off you are not a loser you never have been, sweetheart. You are an intelligent gorgeous future doctor anyone would be lucky to know you. Second, it’s okay sweetheart you’re enjoying your time at home which we love. Today though you’re all ours, your dad got the time off of work today and tomorrow so we’ll make up for any lost family time. “

Heather smiles and gives her mother a hug back. “That sounds perfect mom what’s on the agenda first.”

“I’ve gotta start breakfast while you two finish wrapping presents. Waffles or pancakes?” Lucy asks as she lets go of her daughter.

“Waffles of course,” Heather tells her mother watching as she leaves to head to the kitchen. She looks at her father. “Okay, where are the presents I’m wrapping?”

Noah chuckles and motions his daughter to follow her into her parent's bedroom. “I really did try okay but it’s going to look better if you are the one to wrap it up.”

“I know you tried dad you just… need a bit of help.” Heather tells her father as she inspects her father’s wrapping job. It’s messy but it’s nothing a bit of smoothing out and a large bow wouldn’t fix. “So what’d you get mom for Christmas?”

“Vintage camera- I had to have a friend go to Washington to get it but it’ll be worth it. Your mother has been talking about wanting one of these since she was your age.” Noah tells his daughter as he puts another present in a gift bag, gift bags are more his speed for Christmas wrapping.

“You know mom so well you guys are really in love,” Heather tells her father with a smile.

Noah chuckles and looks over at her daughter. “Yeah, a marriage and a beautiful kid will do that to you.”

Heather takes off the wrapping paper deciding it’s better to start fresh. “How did you know that mom was the one? Like the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?”

“First time I met her she took my breath away any pretty girl can do that for a guy. The thing is I went home and could do nothing but think about this beautiful woman. I knew if I didn’t make a move I’d spend the rest of my life wondering what it could’ve been.” Noah starts with a smile clearly loving thinking about it. “First time I heard her laugh is when I fell in love though. I knew that was the laugh I wanted to hear every day of my life.”

“That’s really sweet dad,” Heather tells her father before she puts a bow on the top of the present. “Mom’s a lucky lady to have a guy like you.”

“I’m the lucky one sweetheart and whoever gets to be with you will be just as lucky,” Noah tells her before he sets down the gift bags. “Take these to the tree sweetheart? I’m going to see if your mother will let me play some bluegrass on the record player.”

“Oh, dad she loves you but not that much.” Heather teases as she picks up all the presents.

Noah chuckles, “You’re a brat just like her you know that right?”

“I’m not a brat dad I just have better music taste than you- like mom,” Heather tells him, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek before she takes the gifts out.

“Mmhm, you better warn whoever you marry about what he’s in for, brat,” Noah tells her with a laugh.

Jacob knew she could be a little bratty and they may not be that serious but she thinks he could handle it for a lifetime. “I’ll make sure to do just that, dad.”


	20. Friendmas

“You really don’t mind that I’m stealing her away? I just agreed to work tomorrow to give the other Deputy the day off or I wouldn’t steal her away.” Joey tells Noah and Lucy as she helps her friend get some leftovers and presents together.

“You are just fine sweetheart just bring her back in the morning. If you can stay we’ll make you breakfast and give you your presents.” Lucy tells her daughter’s friend with a smile.

“Okay, you girls have a good time we’ll see you later,” Noah tells them as he watches his daughter and her friend head out the door.

“I love Joey she’s so sweet- why can’t Heather just date her rather than that… man.” Lucy tells her husband.

“Maybe one day, sweetheart, maybe one day,” Noah tells her before he walks with his wife to the living room to go watch a Christmas movie.

Heather makes her way to Joey’s car and puts all the things she was bringing into the backseat. “I think my parents like you even more than they like me.”

“The badass charming cop who keeps their daughter out of trouble? To be fair you’ll go back to being their favorite once you’re a hotshot surgeon.” Joey tells her as she starts up her car.

“God it’ll be so nice to go back to being the favorite,” Heather tells her friend with a laugh.

“Aww, you think you were ever the favorite that’s so sweet,” Joey tells her with a grin before she backs out of the driveway and heads to her place. 

Heather playfully swats at her friend's arm, “What a jerk you’re lucky that I like you so much.”

“Like I said badass charming cop it makes everyone love me,” Joey tells her as she parks her car in her driveway. “That’s why your mom gave me enough leftovers to last the rest of my life.”

“They’re for both of us so half of your life I intend on eating so much,” Heather tells her as she gets out and helps grab everything from the back seat. “So what Christmas movies are we doing rom-com, kids, or maybe something else?”

“We always do the kid shit what about Christmas horror movies?” Joey suggests as she heads up and unlocks her front door.

“Christmas horror movies? I didn’t even know such a horrible thing existed.” Heather tells her as she walks in, setting down presents and food on the kitchen counters. 

“Yeah they did some white elephant exchange at work and that was my gift so what do you say Heather are you game for it?” Joey asks, taking the food to heat up in the microwave. 

“It sounds dreadful so of course I’m going to watch it with you but first we’re doing presents.” Heather insists before she takes the bag and few little wrapped presents.

Joey nods and walks over to the tiny tree she’s got on her side table and takes a little stack of presents over to her friend. “I tried to do my best but I’m not the best at picking presents.”

“You are the best at listening Joey Hudson so you always do great,” Heather assures her as the two sit down in chairs and start to open the presents. They’ve each gotten each other small things little books and movies that they have said they wanted. 

“Now it looks like I’ve really been to New York City,” Joey tells her friend as she pulls on over her head. “I swear I’m gonna come visit one day.I just keep having to use my airplane ticket money to fix up my piece of crap car.”

“Don’t worry I’ll just keep getting you snow globes and I heart NYC flip flops so no one knows the difference,” Heather tells her with a wink as she watches her friend put it on. “You look good in red you need to wear more red, Joey.”

“Just open your last present, H,” Joey tells her as she looks at her friend.

Heather smiles and opens the last present letting out a gasp. “Joey- Joey this is beautiful.” She lifts up the necklace a delicate gold chain with a small pink stone. “This is so beautiful it must have cost so much- Joey I can’t take this.”

“You can and you will pink your color you need to wear it more often,” Joey tells her friend using her earlier words against her. She gets up and walks over pulling back Heather’s hair and helping her friend put it on. “If it makes you feel better it wasn’t that expensive. I saw it an estate sale and it just looked like you so I got it.”

“Thank you I don’t think I’ll take it off ever it’s beautiful,” Heather tells her friend with a grin. The microwave beeps and Heather gets up walking with her friend to the kitchen. “Now let's watch some creepy elves or what is it Santa killing people?”

“Oh, it’s gingerbread men,” Joey tells her as she heads to the couch. 

“Killer gingerbread men? Oh, Joey, that sounds horrible I’m so ready.” Heather tells her with a laugh.


	21. He Cares

“I can’t believe we stayed up that late just to get up this early,” Heather mumbles as she tries to brush through her bedhead. “That was so much fun though I hope you know we’re doing that again Christmas horror movies are going to be a new tradition.”

“Oh, I’m going to look high and low for the best Christmas horror movies I can find, H,” Joey tells her.

“I’m worth that? Oh, Joey Hudson, I’m honored.” Heather tells her, watching as her friend pulls back on that red sweatshirt. She knew Joey she wouldn’t wear gifts to make someone feel better she had to like it if she was putting it on again.

“Come on I’m sure your dad is making great pancakes I’m not missing it,” Joey tells her, going to the kitchen and grabbing the two travel mugs of coffee before she heads out the door.

Heather takes her bag with her clothes and the gifts she’d gotten before she heads out to the car getting into the driver’s seat and taking a cup of coffee.

Joey is about to start up the car when she speaks, “Oh Christ.”

“What don’t tell me your car is messed up-” Heather looks up though and sees exactly what she’s swearing at seeing Jacob standing in front of Joey’s car. 

“I’ve got to be at work in a few hours I’d like to not eat my breakfast in the car,” Joey tells her friend.

“I’ve got it don’t worry, Joey,” Heather assures her friend giving Joey’s knee a squeeze before she rolls down the window on her side.

Jacob walks up, eyes moving to where Heather’s hand rests on her friend's knee. When Heather notices she removes her hand from Joey’s knee. He smiles and leans in giving her a kiss. “Good Morning and Merry Christmas Kitten.”

Heather blushes as he calls her by his nickname in front of Joey no less. “Merry Christmas Jacob. What are you doing here I thought you said you were doing family Christmas.”

“I am doing Christmas with my brothers I just wanted to see you, kitten.” Jacob gives her a kiss. “You need a ride- I’m sure the deputy has to go to work.”

“I can give her a ride thanks for the offer though,” Joey tells him, a bite to her words.

“Understood well I’ll see you tomorrow then kitten have a good holiday, ladies,” Jacob tells them before he gets back into his car and drives off. 

“He’s so sweet,” Heather says with a dreamy sigh before she rolls up her window right.

“You’re kidding right- he’s such an ass,” Joey says as she starts up her car. “He won’t let you be away from him for five seconds without having to put himself right in the middle of your business.”

“He wanted to be helpful Joey.” Heather insists not understanding why her friend can’t see that. 

“He wanted to make sure he decided where you went and who took you. He’s controlling you I mean how many times did he text you last night when you didn’t answer?” Joey asks.

“Only a few times he just wanted to talk.” Heather insists before she has another sip of her coffee.

“He’s trying to control you that’s why he won’t let you near me without butting his way in. I bet he tries to get you to not go back to school where he can tell you exactly what to do.” Joey tells her.

“It’s not like that and even if it was I’m not like that. Do you really think I’m the kind of girl who would just roll over and take it like that? You really don’t know me if you think that, Joey.” Heather tells her.

“You’re not! You are the strongest person I know and the smartest which makes this more frustrating. I have no idea why you’re letting that piece of shit control you like he is but it’s wrong. Someone has to tell you he’s not good for you, H.” Joey insists as she parks the car in the Moore family driveway. “I love you Heather and as your friend, I’m looking out for you.”

“No you’re not looking out for me what you’re doing is being a nasty jealous bitch,” Heather tells her as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

“Jealous of that prick? Yeah, fucking right I’m your best friend he’s just some asshole who’s using you for sex there’s a big difference.” Joey tells her as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

Heather gets out of the car, “You’re really not acting like a friend right now and since you’re not a friend I think you skip the family breakfast this time.” She slams the car door and heads to the front door.

Joey stares in disbelief watching as her friend heads inside. This wasn’t them they didn’t even fight in the days of stealing dolls or calling shotgun in the car. It was all Jacob’s doing she knew it she just hoped that Heather would figure it out sooner rather than later.

Heather goes inside greeted by her mother who has a warm smile on her face. “Merry Christmas sweetheart breakfast is already- wait where’s Joey?”

“Not here,” Heather says before she heads back to her bedroom and slams the door behind her. She drops her stuff on the ground and sits on her bed taking out her phone texting Jacob.

Meet me later? 

Any time kitten you just say the word.

At least someone cared about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a Jacob/Heather heavy chapter! I swear at least 3 of the 4 last chapters are going to be very ship heavy. It's helping to lead us to our part two. The title of part two is going to be called When We Fell Apart so prepare for plenty of angst.


	22. The Perfect Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys only 3 chapters to go in this part! i can't believe i never mentioned this but faceclaim wise i picture heather played by jameela jamil and joey played by julia jones. this is obviously 10 years before the game so think those two but 10 years younger. i can't ever land on a faceclaim for jacob but i think if you looked on tumblr you could see suggestions if you're more visual like i am. i rambled sorry anyways enjoy!

Joey calls six times but Heather hangs it up before the second ring each time. She knows no apology could make up for the way Joey had acted that morning. She had also ignored her parents even when her mother knocked and asked her to come down. She’d said it was just presents and breakfast but Heather lied and said she was sick. Heather knew that her mother would try to press her for information on what had happened with Joey and Heather couldn’t do that.

Heather doesn’t get out of bed until later in the day when she gets a text from Jacob. Family Christmas is over for him so he’s all hers. She gets up and pulls herself together getting in a shower and drying her hair before she puts on something nice. He was good to her he deserved to see her a little more put together than she had been all day.

When she’s done she heads out of her room and goes to grab her bag and keys which she’d tossed on the table on her way in.

Lucy walks up and smiles, “You’re feeling better? We could reheat the breakfast or I could make some o that chili you love- Joey’s here I thought the four of us could do Christmas.”

“I’m not staying Jacob invited me over I’m going to his place,” Heather says before she puts on her coat.

Joey walks up before she looks at her friend. “Look be pissed at me that’s fine but it’s your Christmas with your parents you can’t just ditch that.”

“Oh shut the hell up Joey I’ve had enough of your advice. You three have a fantastic family Christmas I’m out.” Heather tells them before she leaves and heads out to her car. She cries a little on the way to Jacob’s place though she tries to pull herself together. She parks her car and heads up to the front door knocking on it. 

Jacob comes up and opens the front door smiling at her. “Hello there kitten-” He pauses and looks at her. “What’s wrong?”

Heather thought she could hold it together but when he asks she crumbles. The young woman immediately starts to cry suddenly feeling exactly what she’d done. 

“Oh kitten,” Jacob mumbles before he moves to pick her up effortlessly, shutting the door before taking her in to sit on the couch with her in his lap. He kisses her dark locks and just holds her letting her cry against his chest as he rubs her back.

Heather cries for a little while before she’s finally able to calm herself down. She wipes away some tears and sniffles, “I’m sorry I just came in and cried I didn’t even say hello.”

“It’s alright kitten clearly you’re upset so it’s okay if you want to cry a bit,” Jacob tells her before he presses a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t we take a hot bath then relax tonight- do you want to stay over?” He asks her.

She shouldn’t she should go apologize to her parents and Joey but god his idea sounds so much better. “Yeah, I’ll stay tonight that sounds nice.”

“Good, then I can tell you about your present,” Jacob tells her before he picks her back up again taking her to his bathroom.

Heather holds onto him and looks up. “I didn’t think we were doing presents I didn’t have time to get you anything.”

Jacob sits her on the toilet before he starts up the water. “Oh, kitten you are present enough.”

Heather blushes before she leans over to kiss his cheek watching him as he kneels over next to the tub and gets it ready. “This thing is huge I hope you know I plan to spend all my time in this tub now that I know how big it is.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you spent more time over here even if you were just using me for the tub.” Jacob teases her, turning to look at her. “As long as I get to see that gorgeous smile you are welcome here whenever you want.”

Maybe she’d have to stay here god her parents and Joey had to be so mad at her. Then again the way he’s looking at her she thinks it wouldn’t be too terrible. “So is this smiling face really enough of a Christmas present or were you just being nice?”

Jacob turns off the water and stands up, “Maybe you could… take off your clothes?”

“I think I can do just that,” Heather tells him with a playful smirk before she takes off her clothes. Jacob gets into the bath first and Heather sits down in front of him, leaning back so her back is pressed to his chest. “Yeah, I could do this all the time.”

“So could I kitten so could I.” Jacob agrees before kissing her shoulder. “Now about your present…”

“Jacob you didn’t have to do anything just being here with you is nice,” Heather tells him before she traces her fingers over his hands.

“It’s not anything like that new necklace you’ve got on but I wanted to do something,” Jacob tells her.

Heather had forgotten she even had on the necklace still. She had never taken it off even after the fight she’d had with Joey while part of her wants to she doesn’t instead she leaves it on. “I’m sure whatever it is it’ll be amazing.”

“I’m gonna book myself a ticket out to New York- come see you for a few days maybe the next time you’ve got a break? You could show me around the big city?” Jacob suggests to her.

Heather looks back at him, “Wait seriously? Oh, Jacob, that’s a perfect idea thank you so much I can’t wait to show you, New York.” She lifts his hand up and gives it a kiss.

“I’m happy that you like your present so much I know that I love mine,” Jacob tells her, running his free hand up the curve of her body before kissing her shoulder and up to her neck.

“Merry Christmas Jacob, ” Heather tells him with a smile.

Jacob smiles against her skin before he lifts his mouth up from her skin. “Merry Christmas, Kitten.”


	23. Meeting the Family

Heather had stayed with Jacob for the entire time since Christmas only going to parents home to get some clothes when she knew they were both gone. She had also dodged way too many calls from Joey. She was starting to feel guilty but Jacob had found ways to distract her. Today was getting ready for a New Years party his family was hosting. She had met Joseph but never his congregation and of course his youngest brother John.

Heather was in Jacob’s kitchen trying to cook a few things they could take to the party it was at John’s ranch. She is trying to make pasta salad when she feels arms wrap around her middle.

“I think you’re going overboard, kitten,” Jacob tells her before he kisses her neck.

“You didn’t tell me what they needed so an appetizer, a side dish, and a dessert it seems like enough to me,” Heather tells him, smiling and shutting her eyes for a moment as she enjoys his kisses. “Okay, wandering hands I’ve got to finish.”

“I can’t help it kitten I just can’t get enough of you,” Jacob tells her before he lets go playfully swatting at her ass.

“Yeah get it out of your system I don’t think you can get too handsy at a church event.” Heather teases before she swats behind her though she hits nothing.

“It’s at John’s place we won’t all sing gospel music on the way to midnight,” Jacob assures her before he leans in close and pinches her ass.

Heather lets out a surprised sound before she turns and smacks his arm. “I mean it mister, no funny business we have to leave in twenty minutes!”

“You love it kitten,” Jacob tells her before he pulls her close and gives her a kiss.

“I love it but we’ve got to go grab the pasta salad and the meatballs then I’ll grab dessert,” Heather tells him before she grabs the brownies. They make their way out to his car driving to his brother’s ranch. She remembers the last family that lived there and they didn’t have the place looking nearly as nice as John seemed to have it.

Jacob made his way up to the front door watching as Heather rang the bell. “You positive you didn’t go overboard here, kitten?”

“Just making a good first impression-” Heather stops speaking when the door opens, smiling at the man who answers. “Joseph it’s so nice to see you again.”

“Hello, my child- you must be Jacob’s friend,” Joseph tells her before opening the door wider letting the two into the house.

“A bit more than that Joseph. A special friend if you will.” Jacob jokes before he looks to Heather. She bites her lip to hold back a laugh.

“Of course my apologies- here let me help you,” Joseph says before he takes brownies from Heather and takes them to the table.

Jacob watches his brother go, “He ignored me even though my hands are full I think that means he likes you.”

“That’s good then, here let me help,” Heather tells him before she takes the pasta salad and takes it over to the table. “Where’s your other brother- John right?”

“Present.” A voice calls out as a man walks up with a woman at his side. “I’m John and you must be Heather I’ve heard so much about you.” He takes her hand and presses a kiss to the top of it.

“And who’s your friend?” Jacob asks to pull the attention away from John and his attempt at charm.

“Jacob you’ve met Holly we haven’t had a chance to meet this one though you’ve been hiding her away,” John says though he lets go of Heather’s hand. “Welcome to my home.”

“It’s beautiful you’ve done so much with it this doesn’t look like it used to that’s for sure,” Heather tells him with a smile. It’s not the same old dusty tacky place it once was he’d built it into a real home.

“Well, I could give you a tour if you’d like to show you around the place?” John suggests.

“I think I can do that I know my way around. You figure out where these go.” Jacob says before he puts the dish of meatballs into his little brother's arms. He then wraps his arm around her shoulders leading her off away from John and Holly.

Once they’re away Heather looks over at Jacob. “Hey- I’m trying to make a good first impression here you can’t just pull me away like that.”

“Oh trust me John loves you- besides I’m tired of sharing you, kitten, I want you for myself,” Jacob tells her.

“I thought we were going to take a tour of the house,” Heather tells him with a raised brow.

“I figured we’d just take a tour of the spare bedrooms,” Jacob tells her with a smirk. Once they’re away from the others he picks her up and they’re gone.

Some time later Heather is trying to fix her hair up so she doesn't look like she’d just had sex. “You’re so bad- it’s already almost midnight we were gone most of the night, Jacob.”

“I’m sorry kitten I just can’t get enough of you,” Jacob tells her as he gets dressed, watching her while he does with a smirk on his face.

They’re out the door and blend into the party easily taking a few glasses of champagne for the countdown as it starts up.

“You two were gone a while- take the long way on the tour?” John asks.

Jacob smirks and rests a hand on Heather’s lower back, “You could say that.”

Heather blushes before she looks to the time. “Oh look it’s time for the countdown to start.”

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!

Jacob pulls Heather to him, splashing champagne from both of their glasses as he brings her in for a New Year’s kiss. “Happy New Year, kitten.” He mumbles quietly to her before he gives her another kiss. 

“Happy New Year, Jacob.” Heather agrees before she looks at her dress. “Shoot- you’ve gotten stuff all over it now what am I going to do?”

“I think some of Holly’s things would fit don’t you, sweetheart?” John asks before he looks to the woman next to him. Holly nods before she speaks, “My stuff is in John’s room.”

“You know what we’ve all been drinking a lot why don’t you two stay the night with us it’ll be much easier than trying to beat the Eden’s Gate crowd on the way out,” John tells them before he has another sip of his champagne. 

Jacob is ready to protest but Heather stops him speaking before he can say no. “Yeah if you don’t mind of course- Holly could you show me where your clothes are?” 

The women walk off on their own and Jacob glares at his brother. He doesn’t need his little kitten corrupted by anyone but especially not his brother John. “If you try any shit-” He starts though John shushes him. 

“Start anything? We just want to know your girl, Jacob. Joseph does too that’s why we’re going to all stay the night and get to know your girl we decided it before you two even got here.” John tells her with a bit of a smirk. “I figured you’d do this- come but hide her out all night. Don’t worry though we’ll get to know her tonight.”

John leaves to go tell people to clean up. Jacob rubs the bridge of his nose as he takes in a breath. If Heather wants to meet his family then she’s going to get quite the first impression tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that was a long chapter sorry I just got a bit wordy! i hope you enjoy this chapter get ready for heather to really meet the seed family.


	24. Trouble in Paradise

“Thank you for letting me borrow some clothes I don’t think I could have stayed in the champagne-soaked dress,” Heather tells her as she pulls on leggings. She puts on the t-shirt before she looks at Holly. “So are you seeing John?”

“We’re friends- I stay over sometimes,” Holly tells her with a smile.

“So what’s his story Jacob really hasn’t said much about John,” Heather tells her.

Holly pauses for a moment before she smiles, “It’s for the best that you know less. John is… he’s hard to describe but whatever I do describe isn’t good. None of them are good.”

Heather’s face falls as she looks at Holly, “None of them are good- what do you mean?”

Holly doesn’t answer instead she looks behind Heather and smiles. “Hello John.”

“Hello sweetheart- did you help our friend get something better to wear? I can take that dress to wash if you’d like.” John suggests.

“I can wash this back at Jacob’s place but thank you,” Heather tells him with a smile.

“Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you- you two are going to stay the rest of the night. You’ve all had too much to drink it’s better than anyone driving, besides we’d love to get to know you.” John tells her before he takes the dress. “If you’d like to come downstairs we’ll meet you down there,” John tells her before he leaves the room.

Once he’s gone Holly takes Heather’s arm. “I could help you get out we can leave now so you don’t have to do this.”

“I’ll be fine but thank you,” Heather assures her before she heads downstairs. Something about how Holly had said that sent chills down her spine what was so wrong with this family? Still, the thought is gone when she sees Jacob again, walking up and giving him a kiss.

“I heard you two were staying- it will be nice to get to know you,” Joseph tells her with a smile. 

“I’m happy to get to know you all as well,” Heather tells him before she looks over. “So you’re a pastor right for the church everyone seems to go to?”

Joseph opens his mouth to tell her about Eden’s Gate. Jacob gives him a look so instead, he asks the girl a question. “I do- now what do you do? Jacob says you’re a student where do you study?”

“I am a medical school student in New York. I grew up here so I come home to visit over the winter holiday.” Heather explains to him. “I am studying to be a surgeon but I’m not sure what sort yet I’ll figure that out once I’m in my residency.”

“Residency that’s impressive are you going to come back to Montana to do that work?”John asks as he walks back in.

“I just want to go to the best program that’ll take me I’m not sure I care where,” Heather tells him.

“Well having you nice wouldn’t be too bad to have you close maybe you should try to be in Missoula or close,” Jacob suggests before he kisses her dark hair.

Heather is surprised by his words thinking about how Joey insisted he was controlling. Rather than dwell on it she looks to John. “Where is Holly?”

“She decided to head on home I think she thought we’d be cleaning up- a bit of a priss that one didn’t want to do any cleaning,” John tells her with a wink. 

“Be nice brother I’m sure that she was not feeling well. Besides we don’t have much left to clean up so we don’t need the extra hands.” Joseph assures him. 

“I should probably get started on the cleaning,” Heather suggests before she heads towards the food left at the tables.

“No you don’t have to do that you’re the guest you can sit,” John assures her, watching as she walks over to the table. 

“No I insist, I helped create the mess I should clean it up,” Heather tells him before she picks up a few plates and various dishes.

Jacob walks over, “Let me help you there Heather.” He picks up a few plates and walks with Heather into John’s kitchen. He gets out the Tupperware so they can all take home what’s left as he sets it down he looks to Heather, something isn’t right.”What’s on your mind, kitten?”

“Nothing- everything is fine,” Heather says, letting Jacob put away leftovers as she starts to clean off plates and stick them on the drying rack.

“Kitten-” Jacob stops and walks over, turning her to face him. He tilts her head up so that she’s looking up at him. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Heather pulls away from him. “What did you mean when you said that? When you said I should try to be closer when I went to residency?” 

“I figured it’d be nice you know have you close to home- save some money on plane tickets and all that,” Jacob tells her with a smile. Any excuse to see her more often wouldn’t be too bad.

“I’m not changing my entire future for a guy I met a few weeks ago that’s ridiculous!” Heather tells him. She’s speaking a bit louder though she’s trying not to be too loud knowing his brothers are in the next room over probably listening. What a first impression she was making.

“You’ve said it before that’s years away you don’t have to decide right now where you’ll be. Besides I don’t remember telling you that you had to go anywhere.” Jacob argues back.

In the next room, Joseph is starting to clean but John is hanging off every word. “Seems like there’s trouble in paradise,” John says clearly a bit too amused by all of this.

Joseph looks over at his brother, “It’s not your place to be in the middle of this leave them alone.”

John takes the stack of plates Joseph has. “I’m not doing anything but bringing them more dishes to clean.” He’s gone before Joseph can protest heading into the room.

“God Joey was right you are a controlling piece of-” Heather starts though she sees John and stops, smiling at him. “I just realized I’ve got plans tomorrow so I can’t stay to help clean. I’ll come to pick up my dress and bring Holly back her clothes before I leave.”

“Oh well, we’re sorry to see you go at least let me walk you to the door,” John tells her before putting his stack of plates on the counter.

Heather knew Jacob would probably hate it so that’s probably why she agrees. “I wouldn’t mind that thank you very much.” She takes his arm when he offers it before she heads out to the kitchen and to the front door. 

They stop at the front door and John smiles at her. “Please feel free to come back over any time I’m happy to really give you a tour of my home sometime.” 

“Thank you I appreciate the offer I suppose I’ll see you around town,” Heather tells him with a smile. Once he’s back inside she takes in a breath before she starts to head down the walkway to his long driveway. On the way there she’s on the phone making a call.

“Heather are you drunk? Why are you calling?” Joey asks with a concerned tone.

“I messed up Joey I shouldn’t have fought with you like I did- I shouldn’t have called you names. I was wrong could we talk- could you come to get me?” Heather asks.

“Yeah, of course, my shift just ended I’ll be right there okay- where are you?” Joey asks as she gets up from her desk.

“The Seed Ranch down by Fall’s End,” Heather tells her, wiping away some stray tears.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll be right down I can come to get you and we can grab your stuff from Jacob’s place how does that sound?” Joey asks.

Heather looks back to the Seed Ranch for a moment before she nods. “That sounds perfect I’ll meet you at the entrance of the property.” They hang up and Heather realizes she probably should have taken Holly up on her earlier offer and left at midnight. Now she knows what the other meant when she wanted to get her away from that family. If Jacob was just the tip of the iceberg she had no idea what the other siblings were like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow our next chapter is our last for part one! i hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far i know i have thank you for all the kudos, comments, and just general love you're giving. i can't wait to see how you guys feel about part 2 of Heather and Jacob's story!


	25. Goodbye For Now

Heather had gone home and made up with her parents they understood, of course, she’d been a good kid she never really rebelled. Making up with Joey had been easy they were best friends so they always made up fast from fights. All the while she ignored Jacob needing a break from him after their first little fight had happened. 

“I can’t believe it’s already time for you to leave- is it too soon for me to beg you to stay?” Joey asks before she hands another shirt to Heather.

Heather laughs, “I mean I’ve still got 6 hours but you can start now let’s hear it.”

Joey gets down on her knees and cups her hands together. “Oh, Heather- please don’t leave me Hope County is so boring without you. I’m begging you please stay.” 

Heather laughs before she packs up a few more things. “Get up, dork. It was a valiant effort but I’ve gotta get back to class. If I’m going to be the hot shot doctor I need to study- you need a rich wife so you can finally retire from the force. “

“Oh thank god because 2 years on the force is really pushing it can you hurry it up?” Joey asks, getting up and bumping her hip against Heather’s hip. “I see that you’re still wearing that necklace I got you so do you like it?”

“I haven’t taken it off since you gave it to me even when we fought,” Heather tells her, running her fingers over the dainty pendant before she smiles. 

“Yeah I pretty much exclusively sleep in that sweatshirt and I’m reading one of the books when I get home from work. You were right it’s a good book.” Joey tells her before she puts some presents into the suitcase. “God, you really back this thing in don’t you?”

“I always tell my parents they don’t have to get me anything but you know my mom,” Heather says before she shuts her suitcase and zips it up. Everything else she can leave here until she comes back next time. She wishes it would be sooner because she does always miss this.

“Yeah, my house is now much better decorated because of your mom she’s really got an eye for that stuff.” Joey agrees before she sets the suitcase on the ground. “Okay last shot- wanna stay?”

“You know I do but I can’t but I’ll see you as soon as I can,” Heather says before she hugs her best friend.

Joey hides her face in Heather’s shoulder to hide that she’s crying. “Don’t get mushy on me now- we’ve still got six hours, right? We still have a final meal with your parents before I take you to the airport. So what did you request for your final meal?”

“One last bowl of chili before I’m back to the canned stuff.” Heather jokes before they two of them head out to the kitchen. They help her father make chili before they all sit down to eat together it’s been a tradition since Heather started coming home for only Christmas. Sometimes Sharky even joined but he had gone on about some project with a flamethrower, Heather hadn’t pressed any further.

“So have you tried begging yet, Joey?” Lucy asks with a smile as she washes one of the pans.

“I begged and I pleaded- I even got down on my knees to beg harder,” Joey tells her as she dries off a plate, smiling to Lucy. “I tried my hardest.”

“It’ll all be worth it once she’s got her degree right, sweetheart?” Lucy asks before she gives Heather a kiss on the cheek.

“Once I’ve got a decent salary you’re going on that dream Alaskan cruise of yours. You will have enough photos of the Alaskan wilderness to put together 20 books.” Heather tells her with a grin. Her mother kept putting it off to help with her daughter's school needs because even with tutoring and working during the summer school was still so expensive.

“I can’t wait for us to go on that cruise together,” Lucy tells her daughter before giving her another kiss on the temple. “Now are you sure you don’t want your dad and I to drive you to the airport? I’m sure he could just call off for the day tomorrow.”

“Dad should save his sick days for when he’s actually sick. Besides we’d all be blubbering messes at the airport we’d make a scene.” Heather tells her with a laugh she’s already crying and she’s still got time before they have to head out.

“Oh, baby-” Lucy stops cleaning and turns to hold her daughter in her arms. “I love you so very much you are so smart and I am so proud of you.”

“Count me in too- I’m proud as hell. My baby girl out there skipping grades and breezing through college like it’s nothing? You’re my favorite thing to brag about, Heather.” Noah tells her before he joins the hug. He glances over and sees Joey. “We’re proud of you too, kid, get in the hug.”

“I don’t usually do group hugs but for you guys, I’ll make an exception,” Joey says with a wet laugh as tears start to fall. She joins them and they stay like that for a little while. 

When everyone breaks apart Heather wipes away some tears. “I love you guys so much and I’m happy that I can make you proud. I really am going to miss this and I can’t wait to get back next winter break to do this again. Only a few more of these and I’ll be done with medical school- hopefully I’ll get placed somewhere close or at least make enough money to come to visit.”

“No matter what we’ll find a way to see more of you I promise,” Noah tells her before taking his daughter’s hand and giving it a squeeze. He isn’t a man of many words so hearing that from her father makes Heather cry even more. She’s right back in his arms feeling him hold her and rub her back to keep her from crying much more.

“I hate to break it up but we really should get going soon,” Joey says, she doesn’t want to say it but they do have quite the drive to get to the airport so they have to get going.

Noah let’s go of his daughter, wiping away a few tears before he smiles. “Fly safe sweetheart and make sure you call as soon as you get there okay?”

Heather nods and kisses her father’s cheek before she looks to her mother. Lucy is crying and Heather cries even more. “Oh mom-” She hugs her mom tight. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby go knock them dead. Make sure you take care of yourself and tell that roommate of yours to do the same okay? I love you, darling.” Lucy says before leaning up and kissing her daughter’s forehead.

Once they part Heather heads towards the living room and takes her bag over her shoulder before she grabs the handle of her suitcase. She waves to her parents before she heads out the door with Joey trailing close behind her. The two make their way to the end of the driveway and stop seeing a familiar figure standing next to Joey’s car. 

Heather is surprised that Jacob showed up but happy, she hadn’t wanted to leave things the way they did. She looks over to Joey wondering how mad this is going to make her friend.

Joey studies her friends face before she sighs. She takes the suitcase and the backpack from Heather. “I’ll put these in the car- he’s not coming with us got it? This is our thing he gets a quick goodbye then we go on our way.” She walks past Jacob and heads to throw the bags into the trunk.

Heather walks up to Jacob and smiles a little unsure of what she can even say to him.

“Heard you were leaving figured I should get you something,” Jacob tells her before he holds out a box for her to take.

“You didn’t have to get anything for me Jacob,” Heather tells him before she opens up the box and raises a brow as she takes it out. “A passport- I hate to tell you but I’ve already got one of those I use it to visit my Nan and Grandad once in a while-”

“Just open it your pal put us on a time limit, kitten,” Jacob tells her with a smirk, his tone teasing.

Heather opens up the passport and is only more confused. “Your passport? Okay, I’m lost why are you giving me your passport as a going away present?”

“I’m not actually giving it to you it’s symbolic,” Jacob tells her before he holds out a hand and takes it when she holds it out tucking it in his pocket. “I just wanted you to know that I don’t give a shit where you get sent for your residency. They could send you to timbuk-fucking-tu and I would be ready to chase you down there. I love you and I’m gonna be there no matter what.”

Heather had already been crying so it wasn’t hard for her to start crying again. “Oh, Jacob!” She throws her arms around him and holds on tight. 

Jacob is able to pick her up with ease and holds onto her. “So was that a good present or…?”

“It was the perfect present- I love you too,” Heather tells him before she gives him a kiss they stay like that until Joey honks the horn startling them. 

“She means well I really do have to go or I’ll miss my flight,” Heather tells him with a grin before she gives him one more peck on the lips.

Jacob sighs and sets her down and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’m happy you liked it.”

“I have to call my parents first but you’re the next call I make when I touch down,” Heather promises before she hears the horn beep again. “I’ll talk to you soon!” She gets into the car and watches as Jacob heads to his own car letting out a dreamy exhale.

“I still don’t like him,” Joey tells her friend as she starts to back up her car.

Heather looks over to Joey and grins. “That is a step up from hate you know are you willing to make that kind of commitment, Josephine Hudson?”

“The passport thing was cheesy but.. yeah it was sweet enough to bump him from hate to don’t like,” Joey tells her friend with a hint of a smile. 

Heather smiles and looks back out to where she can see his car driving away. “Yeah, that wasn’t too bad… he’s not too bad.” She had a feeling he’d be worth waiting between times they saw each other. There was just something about Jacob Seed that made it all worth it. Every bit of the pain and drama was worth it as long as she had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is it this is the end of part one! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, or given a kudo you are all so amazing you are what inspired me to write every chapter. I can't wait to get into part two of this series get ready to flash forward five years and find out what is happening with Jacob Seed and Heather Moore (along with appearances from all your other Far Cry favorites ;) I'll see you guys in part two, When We Fell Apart.


End file.
